


E alla fine ti ho incontrato

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Licantropo, M/M, Werewolf, h/c, mutaforma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson è sempre stato un ragazzo votato all'avventura e all'adrenalina, un ragazzo non di certo litigioso che però quando c'era bisogno di menar le mani (soprattutto in aiuto della sorella) non si tirava indietro, un ragazzo curioso del mondo e voglioso di conoscere nuovi posti, nuovi Paesi, nuove culture e di aiutare gli altri per quanto gli fosse possibile. Un ragazzo comunque non irreprensibile (le sue cazzate le aveva fatte, come ogni buon adolescente convinto di avere il mondo in pugno e di passarla liscia per il resto della vita) e che tentava di godersi il momento il più possibile, gestendosi tra studio e uscite al pub con gli amici il sabato sera.<br/>Questo era stato John Watson in gioventù e con questa carica John Watson era diventato un uomo partendo per la guerra.<br/>La fortuna gli aveva arriso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno/buonasera e rieccomi! XD  
> Mi sembra di non postare qualcosa da una vita. Questa fic giaceva nel mio pc da giorni e giorni perché doveva essere postata proprio oggi. E perché direte voi (o forse anche no)? E io vi risponderò che oggi è il compleanno di ermete! Quindi fatele anche voi tanti auguri! :D
> 
> La fic doveva essere una one shot, ma sono arrivata a scrivere 47 pagine e ho avuto pietà di voi spezzandola in tre capitoli! (Quindi non vi preoccupate, sono già tutti scritti e ce li ho tutti qui sotto mano! XD) non è una storia piena di colpi di scena e, anzi, è stata scritta per essere tranquilla e per essere rilassante e spero che il mio rilassante non sia per voi un noioso. Comunque sia, io mi sono divertita a scriverla, spero voi vi divertirete a leggerla! XD
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Yoko Hogawa che mi ha fatto uno i complimenti più belli ricevuti ultimamente e ringrazio anche infinitamente Hotaru_Tomoe che mi ha dato preziosi consigli (e grazie al Cielo mi ha fatto evitare strafalcioni enormi) e un’idea niente male per una certa parte *__*
> 
>  
> 
> Altri ringraziamenti sono dovuti, ma li metterò alla fine di tutta la storia!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Capitolo Primo:_

_L’arrivo_

 

 

 

John Watson è sempre stato un ragazzo votato all'avventura e all'adrenalina, un ragazzo non di certo litigioso che però quando c'era bisogno di menar le mani (soprattutto in aiuto della sorella) non si tirava indietro, un ragazzo curioso del mondo e voglioso di conoscere nuovi posti, nuovi Paesi, nuove culture e di aiutare gli altri per quanto gli fosse possibile. Un ragazzo comunque non irreprensibile (le sue cazzate le aveva fatte, come ogni buon adolescente convinto di avere il mondo in pugno e di passarla liscia per il resto della vita) e che tentava di godersi il momento il più possibile, gestendosi tra studio e uscite al pub con gli amici il sabato sera.

Questo era stato John Watson in gioventù e con questa carica John Watson era diventato un uomo partendo per la guerra.

La fortuna gli aveva arriso.

 

John Watson ora è un uomo di trentaquattro anni, capitano del suo reggimento e con una carriera brillante alle spalle che non può far altro che continuare a brillare. È orgoglioso del suo operato, è contento di avercela fatta semplicemente con le proprie forze e l'adrenalina che lo ha sempre accompagnato in gioventù continua a scorrergli nelle vene. Ma sei mesi di missione in Afghanistan farebbero crollare i nervi a chiunque e lui non fa eccezione. È cambiato rispetto a quindici anni prima - quanto si è iscritto al registri militari e da lì ha deciso di continuare la sua carriera - il che sarebbe ovvio per chiunque, ma ha visto molto più di quanto avrebbe voluto vedere ed ha assistito a cose alla quale non avrebbe mai voluto assistere e, quindi, una parte di lui è andata perdendosi in quel posto assolato che gli ha bruciato la pelle e preso molti compagni e amici.

Ora John è un uomo un po' più disilluso, un po' più ferito e un po' più schifato di quando è partito, ha molte più cicatrici di quante se ne era immaginate prima di andarsene e ha bisogno di un posto tranquillo dove passare il proprio ritorno in patria. Il che esclude casa dei genitori o della sorella e in generale tutta Londra, troppo rumorosa e caotica per i suoi gusti, ormai. Quindi, quando i suoi mesi di istanza in Afghanistan finiscono, affitta uno chalet in montagna a più o meno dieci chilometri dalla prima cittadina, dove nessuno lo potrà disturbare.

 

Lo chalet è decisamente meglio di quanto si era aspettato dalle foto e dalla descrizione del Tenente Stamford. Costruito su due piani indipendenti, ha ampie finestre che si affacciano sul panorama verdeggiante; al piano di sopra un balcone grande almeno quanto metà della sua camera a Londra e una canna fumaria che fa intendere che all'interno ci sia un caminetto, in più una rimessa fa bella mostra di sé di fianco all’abitazione.

Si è fatto il tragitto dal paese alla baita a piedi (giusto per memorizzare bene la strada e perché lui un mezzo per arrivare fin lassù non ce l'ha e non voleva scomodare nessuno) portando con sé solo una borsa da viaggio con il minimo indispensabile e la chiave dell'appartamento di sopra che la signora Hudson - la padrona di casa che abita in paese - gli ha dato assieme a un sacchetto per il pranzo, probabilmente preoccupata che morisse di fame in quel breve tragitto.

Aveva affittato l'appartamento sopra perché affittare l'intera baita gli era sembrato un eccessivo ed incredibile spreco di soldi e perché si sentiva rassicurato dai posti alti: si poteva osservare meglio, avere una visuale più ampia, e le abitudini acquisite in anni e anni di servizio erano dure da mandar via.

Appoggia la sacca a terra e si mette le mani sui fianchi, prendendo un profondo respiro e godendosi l'aria pulita di alta montagna e i suoni rilassanti della natura che...

«E lei chi sarebbe?»

John apre gli occhi di scatto e li punta sull'uomo che sta uscendo dallo chalet con addosso quello che sembra un camice da laboratorio, una provetta in mano che non promette nulla di buono e dei capelli ricci sconclusionati che non sembrano avere una forma ben definita; ma quello a cui John fa davvero caso è che non ha minimamente sentito la sua presenza nell'abitazione, e dubita che un uomo che sta sbraitando in quella maniera e si sta avvicinando con quel passo pesante fosse totalmente immobile in casa da non aver sentito il minimo rumore.

«Prego?» si limita a dire, guardando l'uomo che gli si è fermato a qualche metro di distanza e lo sta ora osservando dall'alto in basso, alzando un sopracciglio con fare quasi disgustato.

«Le ho chiesto chi è.» sputa fuori, senza rabbonire il tono di voce e continuando a guardarlo con astio.

John lo guarda di rimando e la sua faccia si fa seccata. Non è abituato a farsi parlare così da chicchessia, figuriamoci da un estraneo.

«John Watson. E lei sarebbe?»

«L'uomo che ha affittato l'interabaita per sei mesi, quindi vorrei non trovare seccatori qui in giro.»

l'uomo dai capelli neri dà un'occhiata alla borsa appoggiata a terra vicino a John e poi torna con gli occhi gelidi sul proprietario di quest'ultima.

«Oh no, non credo proprio.»

John continua a guardarlo e a non seguire il suo discorso.

«Mi vedo costretto a ripetermi ed è una cosa che non sopporto: ho detto che ho affittato l' _intera_ baita per sei mesi. E con questo intendo l'appartamento sopra e quello sotto. Non intendo ricevere ospiti o coinquilini. Quindi lei dev'essersi sbagliato. Buon rientro al paesino. A mai più rivederci.» detto questo lo strano uomo gira sui tacchi e fa per tornare in casa quando John si schiarisce la gola e allora quello si volta, alquanto seccato oltretutto.

«Ho firmato un regolare contratto con la signora Hudson per l'affitto dell'appartamento al piano di sopra. E mi ha dato questa...» dice tirando fuori dalla tasca un oggetto in ferro «…la chiave dell’appartamento. Quindi vede, mio caro signor _Nessuno_ , io non ho la ben che minima intenzione di andarmene di qui prima di aver passato i miei otto mesi di congedo in questo posto. Soprattutto dopo aver sborsato una cifra del genere. Mi sono spiegato?»

L'uomo fa una faccia indignata e alza entrambe le sopracciglia, assottigliando lo sguardo.

«Questo lo vedremo.» minaccia solo, prima di tornare - e questa volta senza nessun impedimento vocale - nell'appartamento al piano terra.

John sbuffa fuori tutta l'aria, sospira pesantemente e poi maledice tutto ciò che gli viene in mente al momento, per prima cosa l'uomo che se n'è appena andato.

Voleva una vacanza tranquilla, maledizione, e se proprio doveva avere dei vicini - cosa di cui aveva tenuto conto - sperava fossero vicini tranquilli, possibilmente senza figli e poco rumorosi, o due anziani in pensione dediti alla pesca, o - _insomma!_ \- qualcuno di totalmente diverso dalla persona arrogante e spocchiosa che ha appena visto.

Riprende il borsone da terra e si avvicina allo chalet con passo lento. Tutta la tranquillità ritrovata facendosi quei dieci chilometri a piedi nella natura incontaminata erano andati a farsi fottere da nemmeno cinque minuti con quello che sembrava essere il vicino peggiore del mondo.

 

Passa una minima parte della mattina a sistemare le sue poche cose e il restante tempo ad ambientarsi nel suo appartamento. La camera è una semplice singola con un normale letto a una piazza e mezza (gli sembra semplicemente enorme rispetto al posto in cui ha dormito ultimamente) comunicante con il bagno che non è minimamente piccolo come se l'era aspettato. Al contrario della camera singola, il soggiorno è qualcosa d'immenso, separato dal cucinino con un semplice muretto in pietra, facendo sembrare così il posto ancora più grande. E poi il caminetto c’è davvero, solo che - a giudicare dalla quantità di fuliggine presente - non riesce a capire se sia utilizzabile o se deve appena mettersi a pulirlo per potersene servire, anche se lo avrebbe pulito più che volentieri per vedere il fuoco scoppiettare lì dentro nelle fredde sere di gennaio.

Si avvicina per dare per bene un'occhiata e fissa la canna fumaria, decidendo che se poteva andare incontro ad una guerra, una canna fumaria non doveva poi essere un'impresa così pericolosa.

 

Qualche ora, tre telefonate alla padrona di casa che gli dà del pazzo e gli detta il numero degli spazzacamini e molta fuliggine dopo, John decide che è proprio il caso di farsi una doccia e lasciare stare il caminetto, almeno per adesso.

Sporco come la pece, decide di rimuovere prima i teloni da terra per non doversi sporcare nuovamente ritirandoli su e, arrotolatili tra di loro, si avvicina alla porta d'uscita e spinge la maniglia con il gomito, aprendola poi di scatto e sentendo un brusco rumore accompagnare il cigolio dei cardini.

Quando John mette il naso fuori dall'uscio può notare il suo vicino piegato su se stesso mentre si tiene un ginocchio che pare essere dolorante e capisce di avergli sbattuto la porta addosso.

«Oddio, mi dispiace, non volevo. Mi scusi non credevo che lei fosse qui fuo---»

«Non volevo vicini!» urla lui, tirandosi dignitosamente in piedi e guardando davanti a sé con la faccia più irragionevolmente arrabbiata e offesa che John abbia mai visto in vita sua «E adesso credo sia chiaro il perc... ma che diavolo ha fatto?» e riesce a mantenere quella facciata seccata solo per quelli che paiono pochi secondi, dopo aver visto l'altro completamente sporco di fuliggine.

John si sposta dalla soglia e fa un cenno vago verso il caminetto. «Ho tentato di vincere la battaglia.» dice, voltandosi ad osservare il camino con sguardo truce. «Ma anche se questa volta ha vinto lui, la guerra la vincerò io.» torna a posare lo sguardo verso il suo vicino e fa un sorriso che, se si vedesse dall'esterno, oserebbe dire timido, per tentare un dialogo con quella persona che altro non ha fatto che dimostrarsi scortese.

L'uomo guarda verso il caminetto, scuote la testa, e poi torna a guardare verso John.

«Seriamente? Un soldato che fa delle battute sul vincere o perdere una guerra? Avete tutti questo senso dell'umorismo o devo ritenermi fortunato? Poi cos'è lei? Un idiota? Ci vogliono degli attrezzi specifici per pulire la canna di un caminetto, come pensava di fare? Con uno straccio e del sapone per il bagno?» l'uomo continua imperterrito a sferzare sarcasmo come se non riuscisse a comunicare in maniera differente e John, per averlo visto in totale forse dieci minuti, è seriamente tentato di farlo _accidentalmente_ cadere dalle scale che si trovano esattamente dietro l'uomo. Forse è un segno divino.

«Sa, al momento dovrei farmi una doccia e non ho tempo da perdere. È venuto fin qui per dirmi qualcosa o possiamo interrompere questa _deliziosa_ conversazione?» tanto vale ripagarlo con la stessa moneta.

L'uomo sbuffa fuori tutta l'aria che ha in corpo e batte ritmicamente il piede a terra come se non riuscisse a stare fermo.

«Ho sentito la signora Hudson». inizia, e John finalmente capisce dove vuole andare a parare.

«E...?» lo invita a proseguire, anche se la donna gli ha già dato tutte le risposte e il permesso di rimanere lì a totale discapito dell'altro.

«Ha detto che se ne deve andare.»

John scoppia a ridere. Non lo sa nemmeno lui il perché. Forse per la faccia mortalmente seria dell'altro o forse per il fatto che quell'uomo stia davvero provando il tutto per tutto per cacciarlo.

«L'ho sentita al telefono cinque minuti fa per il caminetto. Ha detto che non ci sono problemi se resto e che non capisce perché lei deve sempre affittare entrambi i piani se alla fine ne usa uno solo.» prima che l'uomo possa aprire bocca, John continua «Ha aggiunto anche che non sono affari che la riguardano, quelli di cosa lei faccia con un piano sfitto, ma siccome deve un favore al mio amico Stamford ha pensato bene che non ci sarebbero grossi problemi se per qualche mese dividessimo lo stesso ossigeno. Chiaramente le ridarà parte dell’affitto.»

John guarda la faccia dell'uomo rabbuiarsi ad ogni parola, finché l’altro non fa la sua proposta.

«Le ridò i soldi che ha pagato alla signora Hudson! Tutti! Fino all'ultima sterlina! Per tutti i mesi che ha pagato e aggiungo anche i soldi del treno e ogni mezzo che ha usato per arrivare fino a qui.»

John resta sorpreso dall'offerta e lo guarda come se avesse davanti un alieno. Non sa perché l'altro ci tenga così tanto a rimanere lì in completo isolamento, ma è il primo a non voler fare domande personali, soprattutto quando ci possono essere motivi seri dietro a tali richieste.

Sospira nuovamente ma non vuole cedere.

«Guardi: sono un vicino che rispetta la privacy delle persone. Se non vorrà vedermi per i restanti mesi, le assicuro che non mi vedrà, non scenderò a chiederle se per caso ha del sale da prestarmi e non la disturberò con rumori molesti. Sono venuto qui per rilassare i nervi ed è quello che intendo fare.»

L'uomo apre la bocca per ribattere ma poi la richiude, scuotendo la testa e abbassando il volto.

«Ne è sicuro?»

John annuisce. «Le do la mia parola! Signor...?»

L'altro fa uno strano sorriso. «Se non dobbiamo frequentarci non credo che il mio nome le sarebbe così tanto d'aiuto.»

John inclina la testa e la appoggia contro lo stipite, incrociando le braccia al petto, in attesa, sorridendo sornione. L'altro sembra cedere.

«Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Le stringerei la mano ma sinceramente non ho alcuna intenzione di sporcarmi. » dice, iniziando a sembrare quasi meno nervoso. John si apre in un sorriso più ampio e sincero.

«Beh, felice di aver fatto la sua conoscenza, Sherlock.» non dice nulla riguardo a quel nome particolare che non ha mai sentito e, beh, si adatta estremamente alla persona che ha davanti: non ha mai visto una persona simile prima d'ora. «Magari venga a salutarmi prima di andarsene.»

Sherlock fa un passo indietro ed annuisce, adesso sembra davvero più tranquillo e riesce addirittura a rispondere con un vago cenno di sorriso.

«Addio, John.» e detto questo si gira sui tacchi e torna al suo appartamento al piano di sotto.

John scuote la testa guardando la figura scendere le scale e poi fa per tornare dentro, quando si ricorda improvvisamente di un piccolo dettaglio: lui non ha detto a nessuno di essere un soldato.

Torna fuori e si sporge dalla balaustra. «Come faceva a sapere che sono...» riesce appena a sentire la porta al piano di sotto chiudersi «...un soldato?» continua con voce più fievole, consapevole di aver perso un'opportunità che non gli capiterà più.

Sospira, convincendosi che dev'essere stata la signora Hudson a dirglielo, e va finalmente ad aprire l'acqua nella doccia e a togliersi tutto quello sporco di dosso.

 

Le settimane passano e John fa davvero come ha promesso al suo vicino: lo lascia in pace. Scambia giusto qualche cenno di saluto quando lo vede fuori dalla porta di casa o lo incontra mentre sta facendo una passeggiata nei boschi. Nota comunque che non è un tipo molto dedito all'aria aperta e al sole - e la pelle estremamente chiara gliene dà la conferma - e passa la maggior parte del tempo in casa, quindi si chiede perché diavolo si sia confinato fin lassù un uomo che sembra apprezzare la natura quanto una colata di cemento in testa. Ma, a malincuore, lo lascia in pace. Gli dispiace un po' perché, ogni tanto, la sera esce sul balcone e si siede a terra con le gambe penzoloni oltre la ringhiera di legno a fissare il cielo e le stelle luminose, e il suo pensiero torna al deserto afgano, ai giorni lunghissimi e alle notti fredde e la solitudine torna prepotente e una voce amica - o anche una voce baritonale e fastidiosamente sarcastica - gli farebbe piacere, gli terrebbe compagnia. Poi, ogni tanto, quando sente strani rumori provenire dall'appartamento di sotto, vorrebbe andare a bussare e chiedergli se gli andrebbe una partita a carte, o una camminata nei boschi, o una fumata in compagnia (lo ha beccato qualche volta con la sigaretta tra le labbra), ma desiste sempre dal suo intento perché _sa_ che l'altro non apprezzerebbe il gesto e non vuole tornare al primo giorno in cui Sherlock ha tentato di mandarlo via in ogni maniera. Quindi lascia semplicemente perdere e quando la nostalgia si fa troppo forte torna in casa, si getta sul divano e apre un libro che cerca di finire da due anni a quella parte, lasciando perdere gli strani suoni che provengono dal piano sottostante.

In compenso ha tanto tempo per sé e può dedicarsi a qualcosa che non fa da secoli, come pescare. Perlustrando la zona ha trovato un fiume e diversi laghi - nella quale non ha osato tuffarsi con quella temperatura al di poco sopra allo zero, e dire che una volta lo avrebbe fatto - e ne ha approfittato per scendere in città a comprare una canna da pesca e provare a vedere se è ancora in grado di costruirsi un'esca come si deve e procurarsi una cena da solo. E dopo i giorni finiti con il _niente_ più totale, dopo un po' ci aveva ripreso la mano ed era riuscito a pescare molto più di quello che gli era necessario.

A quel punto era tornato a casa, aveva pulito il pesce e quello in eccesso lo aveva lasciato davanti la porta di Sherlock, dopo essersi assicurato che fosse in casa e avergli bussato abbastanza forte da farsi sentire, e poi se n'era andato prima che Sherlock aprisse la porta.

Il giorno dopo, uscendo, si era ritrovato un piccolo sacchetto di alluminio con dentro delle foglie di tè al bergamotto.

Non era sceso da Sherlock solo perché immaginava che ringraziarlo lo avrebbe solo infastidito, e non era più uscito una sola mattina senza averne bevuto almeno una tazza, gustandosi un tè che non assaggiava da una vita.

 

John incontra Beth un mercoledì mattina, al ritorno da un’altra lunga passeggiata.

Sta tornando verso l’appartamento e quando vede finalmente gli alberi iniziare a diradarsi intravede la figura di una donna parlare con Sherlock.

La donna è di corporatura minuta, ha un grazioso viso a cuore e dei bei capelli castani che le scendono ondulati fino a metà schiena e si vede che è a disagio nel parlare con Sherlock da come si torce le mani e continua a toccarsi nervosamente un orecchio. Per un attimo pensa di evitare i due e filare direttamente nel suo appartamento, ma quando la donna di volta e lo vede e gli fa un timido sorriso e un saluto con la mano si sente quasi in dovere di andarsi a presentare. Vede Sherlock roteare gli occhi e si ripromette di fare in fretta perché non ha voglia di fare discussioni come l’ultima volta, dato che hanno trovato un equilibrio fatto di cenni di saluto.

«Buongiorno.» le dice non appena è abbastanza vicino da farsi sentire, rivolge un cenno di saluto col capo a Sherlock e ritorna poi a guardare la donna. Lei sta per dire qualcosa, ma la voce bassa e annoiata di Sherlock interrompe qualsiasi tentativo di replica.

«Indicativamente tra due settimane portami la stessa quantità di oggi, nel caso mi serva qualcosa di urgente ti manderò un messaggio.» detto questo le porge una busta che lei prende senza esitazione.

«Va bene, stessa quantità e stessa roba. Capito.» gli fa un sorriso che non viene ricambiato e poi Sherlock se ne va con un rapido cenno di saluto.

John ha notato le occhiaie scure e il viso ancora più pallido e la sua anima di dottore si chiede se per caso abbia contratto qualche virus o se stia dormendo abbastanza dati i rumori che sente di notte, ma preferisce rimanere all’oscuro, perlomeno finché non lo vedrà stramazzare al suolo.

Non appena la porta dell’appartamento si chiude, sente la donna davanti a sé tirare un sospiro di sollievo e non può fare a meno di osservarla.

Lei fa un sorrisetto che sembra un misto tra il furbo e il colpevole.

«Sono sempre parecchio agitata quando devo venire qui, anche se lo faccio da anni. Elizabeth, comunque, ma preferisco di gran lunga Beth.» la donna gli porge la mano e lui la stringe, presentandosi.

«È un suo amico? Non l’ho mai visto essere accompagnato da nessuno.» Beth continua a bisbigliare e prende John per un braccio facendolo spostare assieme a lei, evidentemente ha paura che Sherlock se ne stia dietro la porta d’ingresso ad origliare le loro conversazioni. John ha dei seri dubbi che l’uomo che ha conosciuto sprecherebbe il suo tempo così. Ciononostante, Beth non toglie la mano e sembra in vena di pettegolezzi. John alza mentalmente gli occhi al cielo ma non può darle torto, in un paesino del genere tutti sanno tutto per un motivo: non c’è mai niente da fare.

«No, non sono un suo amico, ho solo affittato il piano superiore.» e a John viene anche in mente di chiederle come avesse potuto scambiarli per _amici_ dopo che non si erano nemmeno rivolti la parola.

«Oh, capisco.»

«E lei invece? Decisamente non credo sia sua amica.»

La donna ride brevemente e scuote la testa.

«No, vengo solo a portargli le provviste. Siccome non scende quasi mai in città, a meno che non sia qualcosa di urgente, ha chiesto a me o a mio fratello di portargli cibo, acqua e determinati composti o lui si dimenticherebbe perfino di mangiare. Cosa che non dubito faccia, vedendo tutta la roba che va sprecata.» vede l’espressione di John perplessa e continua «Ho un negozio di alimentari giù in paese. Non per vantarmi ma è uno dei più forniti, così ha chiesto il favore di portargli la roba quassù con ovviamente una lauta mancia.» e detto questo agita la busta che tiene tra le mani «Ha sempre fatto così, da quando ha iniziato ad affittare lo chalet. In paese lo si vede solo due volte: quando arriva e quando se ne va. Per il resto credo che la maggior parte non sappiano nemmeno che faccia abbia e ben che meno cosa faccia con tutti i composti chimici che compra. Ma quello credo non lo vorrebbe sapere nessuno.»

John annuisce distrattamente e poi dà uno sguardo alla porta chiusa. Quell’uomo è decisamente fuori dalla norma.

«Beh, ora devo andare o mio fratello mi prenderà a calci per averci messo così tanto, ma mi passi a trovare in negozio John, sarò ben lieta di darle qualcosa in omaggio per farla sentire il benvenuto.»

John la accompagna fino al mini van parcheggiato lungo il sentiero e le sorride amichevole.

«Non mancherò, sono proprio curioso di vedere com’è fornito il suo negozio.»

Lei fa un sorriso sornione e John le ammicca di rimando.

Non aveva avuto intenzione di flirtare, ma in fin dei conti aveva passato _mesi_ in solitudine, quindi perché non approfittarne?

 

John controlla il proprio cellulare solo una volta al giorno e lo fa solo alla mattina. Il suo pensiero è _meglio rovinarsi il buongiorno per poi risollevarsi che andare a dormire pensieroso._ Così ogni volta che legge un messaggio di Harry o vede una chiamata persa dai suoi genitori fa un lungo sospiro di frustrazione e poi risponde ai messaggi o richiama. Harry, da quando è tornato dall’Afghanistan, lo tartassa sempre con i soliti argomenti di cui lui ormai è stufo e strastufo, perché ha capito perfettamente che ha problemi con Clara e che il suo alcolismo non accenna a diminuire, ma farsi recriminare che è andato in guerra solo perché non voleva darle una mano lo fa imbestialire ogni volta. Eppure ogni giorno risponde al telefono. I suoi genitori invece hanno il dono incredibile di farlo sentire come un ragazzino di undici anni invece che un uomo fatto e finito di trentaquattro. Non ha il coraggio di rispondere loro male perché la madre inizia ad avere gravi perdite di memoria e il padre glielo fa pesare in ogni momento. E poi osavano chiedergli _perché non torni mai a casa?_

_No grazie, sto bene dove sto._

Quindi fa tutto ciò che deve fare entro le otto di mattina (che i suoi rispondano e che i messaggi arrivino o meno) e poi spegne tutto ed esce a fare una corsetta per tenersi in allenamento e per svuotare la testa e rilassare i nervi. Gli piace il silenzio e il vento freddo che si ha solo e soltanto a quelle ore del mattino.

Però…

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, ma dopo qualche settimana in quel posto, già si sentiva annoiato.

Gli mancava l’Afghanistan.

 

John prende un plaid e una coperta e va a sdraiarsi sull’erba fredda. È da tanto che non lo fa ma non riesce a dormire a causa di certi incubi che, quando è così rilassato, non lo vogliono lasciar stare e così l’unica cosa che gli è venuta in mente da fare è questa: stendersi e rimirare le stelle.

Fa freddo di notte e il cielo lì in mezzo al nulla è così terso da poter vedere perfettamente ogni singola stella nel cielo. Anche questo gli ricorda l’Afghanistan.

La visuale gli viene parzialmente tolta quando una luce si accende alle sue spalle, le stelle per la maggior parte spariscono e lui si ritrova costretto ad alzare la testa e vedere come mai il suo vicino se ne sta sulla porta a guardarlo.

«Buona…» non sa bene come definire quell’orario «Sera?» tenta «O forse è meglio mattina? Buonanotte sarebbe meglio nel caso lei stesse andando a dormire, cosa che evidentemente non sta facendo.» John straparla quando è ansioso ed è una cosa che gli hanno fatto notare in molti: rimane in silenzio riflessivo per diversi minuti quando si sveglia da un brutto sogno e poi inizia a parlare a macchinetta, senza una fine o un senso finché non si calma.

Sherlock lo guarda ma John non riesce a definirne i tratti o l’espressione perché la luce gli sta infastidendo gli occhi.

«Ho sentito dei rumori e sono venuto a vedere.»

John aggrotta le sopracciglia e storce la bocca. Come diavolo ha fatto a sentirlo alle dannate quattro di mattina su dell’erba fresca? Era stato attento persino sulle scale.

«Comunque non le conviene rimanere lì. È pericoloso, non si sa mai quali bestie possano uscire dal bosco e attaccarla.»

John rotea gli occhi.

«Sicuramente qualche cinghiale si risveglierà dal proprio letargo sentendo il mio buonissimo odore per venire ad assaggiare la mia carne vecchia e stopposa.»

«Io l’ho avvertita, poi faccia come crede.»

L’uomo fa per rientrare.

«Ehm, Sherlock?»

E la sua vista deve essersi abituata alla luce fastidiosa della lampadina perché ora riesce perfino a distinguere l’azzurro degli occhi di Sherlock, che si è voltato a guardarlo ma non dice nulla.

«Come mai sveglio a quest’ora?»

Sherlock fa qualcosa che può sembrare un sorriso ma che è molto più simile ad un ghigno infastidito.

«E lei?»

John capisce l’antifona e non lo ferma più dal rientrare in casa.

 

John incrocia nuovamente Beth un pomeriggio.

«Siamo ritardatarie oggi?» la saluta sorridendole mentre lei, già pronta per ripartire, si slaccia la cintura di sicurezza e scende dal mini van.

«In realtà sono venuta nel pomeriggio sperando d’incontrarla. È piuttosto difficile trovarla di mattina sa?»

John fa un mezzo sorriso di scuse e le si avvicina con la canna da pesca ancora in mano.

«Sono un tipo piuttosto mattiniero e non spreco la giornata a dormire quando posso spendere il tempo in maniera più utile.»

Lei alza un sopracciglio e guarda il misero bottino di quella mattinata.

John se ne accorge e alza il mento, fiero.

«Per me bastano e avanzano.»

Lei scuote la testa e apre lo sportello del van entrando per metà dentro la macchina e dilungandosi a cercare qualcosa. John ne osserva la figura snella e le gambe nude lasciate scoperte da una gonna a fiori.

«Le ho portato dei regali sperando di trovarla. Ho evitato di darli a Sherlock, probabilmente li avrebbe lasciati a marcire da qualche parte in quel caos che chiama appartamento.»

Beth pare finalmente trovare ciò che cerca ed esce dall’abitacolo con in mano una busta di stoffa e gliela porge.

«È il miglior brandy della zona, fatto in casa da mio padre. Siamo il peggior stereotipo della famiglia contadina, ma non c’è poi molto altro da fare, qui. Poi ci sono diversi salumi e del tè al bergamotto.»

John guarda dentro la borsa e ne rimane piacevolmente sorpreso. E stranamente assetato. Poi nota la confezione del tè.

«Uh, è lo stesso tè che mi ha dato Sherlock, è a dir poco ottimo!»

La donna annuisce sorridendo calorosa.

«Credo sia il suo tè preferito, è l’unica cosa che richiede in quantità industriali. E ne abbiamo di scelta, giù!»

A quel punto sale in macchina e mette in moto.

«Ehi, ehi, aspetti, non posso accettare tutta questa roba!»

Beth sorride e gli fa l’occhiolino.

«È una scusa per venirmi a trovare. Dopo che avrà assaggiato il nostro brandy non potrà più farne a meno.»

John la guarda per qualche secondo e poi sorride.

«Mi dai dieci minuti che appoggio tutta questa roba e mi faccio una doccia? Almeno ti offro la cena.» il _tu_ ormai è d’obbligo.

Beth spegne nuovamente il motore e appoggia il braccio alla portiera.

«Non mi muovo di qui.»

 

La serata trascorre piacevolmente.

Beth non è esattamente il suo ideale di donna, ma è una compagnia più che accettabile che lo distrae dal vuoto cosmico che lo circonda da quando ha rimesso piede su suolo britannico.

Ha un’ottima parlantina, conosce praticamente ogni persona presente nel ristorante e tutti sembrano apprezzarla per un motivo o per l’altro. Una persona molto socievole, in sintesi. Un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti, ma non è che se la deve sposare.

 

Beth alla fine è più ubriaca di lui e John si ritrova costretto a portarla a casa (dopo aver chiesto indicazioni a una donna che pare conoscerla) e a decidere cosa fare di se stesso. È troppo tardi per tornare a casa a piedi (checché ne dica a Sherlock, non si fida a farsi una camminata in un bosco di notte) e non c’è _nulla_ che possa portarlo fino allo chalet.

È indeciso se dormire sul divano di Beth o prendere una camera per una notte.

Alla fine, opta per la camera.

 

Quando John torna a casa il giorno dopo, nota Sherlock fuori all’aria aperta e quasi si sorprende. Se ne sta seduto fuori, appoggiato sulle braccia, e rivolge il viso verso il sole e, anche se John è convinto che lo abbia sentito arrivare, non apre gli occhi finché non gli è davanti e gli fa ombra con la propria presenza.

«Buongiorno.» offre John e nota con disappunto che le occhiaie di Sherlock si fanno sempre più marcate.

L’altro non gli risponde e torna a chiudere gli occhi.

John aggrotta le sopracciglia: non gli aveva mai negato almeno il saluto.

«Siamo seccati questa mattina?» prova a scherzare, ma Sherlock riapre gli occhi e gli lancia uno sguardo che John giurerebbe essere accusatorio, senza motivo.

«Occupato.» dice solo e quando il cellulare che ha appoggiato a terra al proprio fianco squilla Sherlock lo prende e scatta in piedi, rivolgendo le spalle a John e tornando in casa, chiudendolo nuovamente fuori.

John sbuffa e si chiede perché ci provi ancora.

 

Il brandy del padre di Beth è davvero la cosa migliore che abbia mai bevuto e va giù talmente liscio che non si accorge nemmeno di ubriacarsi. Spende un notte così, ritrovandosi con una sbronza malinconica e solitaria mentre sente la porta al piano di sotto sbattere prepotentemente e qualcosa – _Sherlock_ \- andarsene. Una parte di sé che riesce ancora a ragionare si chiede dove Sherlock vada quasi ogni notte, ma viene soppressa dal nuovo bicchiere che raggiunge le sue labbra.

Inutile dire che l’indomani si sveglia e vorrebbe solo essere morto per l’enorme mal di testa che lo perseguita per il resto della giornata.

 

Sherlock non si fa vedere per quasi una settimana e John non capisce se si sia rinchiuso in casa o se magari se ne sia proprio andato da qualche parte senza dire niente.

Nel dubbio non chiede, non vorrebbe infastidirlo dopo l’ultima volta che hanno _parlato._ E Sherlock gli ha fatto capire in più e più modi che non erano fatti suoi quello che faceva. La sua unica domanda infatti era rivolta a se stesso: _perché me ne importa così tanto?_

 

Si sveglia da un incubo in cui Paul – il suo braccio destro e migliore amico in guerra - gli chiede aiuto e lui non riesce a fare nulla per aiutarlo (cosa che è davvero successa e per la quale si condanna ogni giorno della sua vita) e si alza di scatto a sedere sul letto, respirando affannosamente e asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte mentre scosta le coperte che lo fanno sentire legato ed imprigionato.

Ha caldo. Ha così dannatamente caldo.

Si alza e va a prendere un bicchier d’acqua e a fare due passi nel soggiorno cercando di calmarsi, cosa che non gli riesce affatto bene, e allora decide di uscire per sentire un po’ di aria fresca.

Prende il giubbotto dall’attaccapanni ed esce, sedendosi sul piccolo corridoio di legno fuori dalla porta, facendo sporgere le gambe oltre la ringhiera di legno e lasciandole a penzoloni nel vuoto. Sospira, mentre poggia la schiena sul legno duro e torna a respirare in maniera regolare, rabbrividendo per il freddo e fissando il cielo mezzo coperto dalla tettoia.

Verrà a piovere molto probabilmente, ma non è che la cosa gli faccia poi tanto strano.

Chiude gli occhi e cerca di ritrovare un attimo di pace e serenità quando il suo orecchio coglie delle note provenienti dal piano di sotto e il suo primo pensiero è che Sherlock è tornato, poi resta in ascolto.

Non è pratico di musica classica quindi non ha la minima idea di che cosa l’altro stia suonando (prende solo un appunto mentale sul fatto che suona uno strumento mentre lui non ha mai imparato) ma è abbastanza certo che il suono sia quello di un violino. E ne è abbastanza certo perché è uno dei pochi strumenti che non gli è mai piaciuto particolarmente a causa delle note stridule che ne uscivano. Ma forse ha sbagliato. Ha sbagliato tutta la vita, perché quel suono è così bello e rilassante e la musica che ne esce è così carica di emozioni che si rasserena subito e, cullato dalle note, riesce addirittura ad addormentarsi.

Si risveglia (fortunatamente o avrebbe preso una polmonite) a causa della pioggia che ha iniziato a cadere sempre più forte e gli ha praticamente lavato le gambe e metà busto.

Torna in casa, si fa una doccia veloce e si rinfila sotto le coperte, prendendo nuovamente sonno.

 

John guarda la propria dispensa semi vuota e il brandy che inizia a scarseggiare e capisce che è il caso di fare un salto in città per comprare quel minimo che potrebbe tenerlo in vita per almeno altre due settimane. Finisce il suo tè, mette tutto nel lavello perché non ha proprio voglia di lavare i piatti, prende diverse sacche di stoffa e si prepara mentalmente per i dieci chilometri a piedi.

Scende le scale fischiettando tra sé e sé (alla fine è riuscito a dormire tranquillamente) e fa per andarsene, quando per un attimo pensa a Sherlock e al fatto che forse potrebbe servire qualcosa anche a lui dalla città, allora per una volta lascia stare il buon senso e la solita vocina che gli ripete _lascialo in pace_ a va a bussare alla sua porta. Si convince di star compiendo semplicemente un atto da buon vicino e non di farlo perché gli va di vederlo dopo una settimana in cui era sparito e lui si era chiesto che fine avesse fatto quasi ogni giorno.

Bussa la prima volta ma nessuno risponde, allora prova a bussare nuovamente, un po' più forte, perché è sicuro che l’altro sia in casa e da dentro sente finalmente dei rumori e quelli che sembrano dei passi avvicinarsi alla porta. Si scosta di un passo e aspetta, finché la porta si apre e sulla soglia appare Sherlock, che non ha per niente un bell'aspetto.

John lo guarda e osserva delle profonde occhiaie nere contornargli quei begli occhi azzurri, il viso decisamente più smunto di quando lo aveva visto l'ultima volta e l'aria di uno che non riesce a reggersi in piedi.

«Mio Dio, sta bene?» la sua domanda è chiaramente retorica ed entra in casa sospingendoci dentro anche Sherlock senza aspettare altro tempo. Non fa caso a tutto il disordine che regna in quell'appartamento ma fa sedere l'uomo sul divano, iniziando una visita sommaria, tastandogli i linfonodi e guardandogli le pupille, sentendogli la febbre con una mano e facendogli le solite domande di routine riguardo ai sintomi.

Sherlock appoggia la testa all'indietro e pare totalmente esasperato dalla situazione, prova a liberarsi di John facendo qualche debole movimento con la mano ma sembra che l'altro non voglia assolutamente dargli retta. Così, alla fine, sbotta.

«Lei aveva detto che non si sarebbe impicciato, che cosa ci fa qui? John? Mi sta ascoltando?»

John blocca di colpo le sue domande e scatta in piedi.

«Camomilla. Dovrei avere della camomilla di sopra, torno subito.» e detto questo esce dalla casa e si dirige al piano di sopra, Sherlock può sentire i passi pesanti sulle scale e poi il silenzio quasi totale per almeno dieci minuti. Beh, se questo era un suo modo per curare i pazienti non doveva essere un grande dottore.

_...Dottore. Medico militare. Ma certo._

Si da dell'idiota da solo per non esserci arrivato prima.

Quando sente di nuovo i passi entrare nella stanza, si volta a guardare John che gli si siede accanto e gli intima di chiudere gli occhi. Sherlock lo fa - non lo sa il perché, ma lo fa, si fida _e lo fa_ \- e sente qualcosa di caldo e liquido poggiarglisi sulle palpebre chiuse.

«Lei è un medico militare. C'è sempre qualcosa.» mormora aspettando che l'altro gli dica che diavolo gli ha messo addosso.

Non lo può vedere ma sente John sorridere e si rilassa ulteriormente, poggiandosi di più al divano.

«Come sa che sono un medico militare me lo deve ancora spiegare. In ogni caso le sto facendo un impacco alla camomilla, avevo ancora un paio di bustine di sopra, almeno così le ho fatte fruttare. Comunque: rimedio della nonna, a medicina non c'insegnavano queste cose.»

«Dio ce ne scampi.» mormora nuovamente Sherlock e John riesce a vedere addirittura un sorrisino far capolino da quel viso sempre così serio.

«Mi sembra molto stanco, comunque. Da quanto non dorme? Lo so che le ho detto che non mi sarei impicciato ma sa, giuramento d'Ippocrate.» John tenta di buttarla sul ridere, nella speranza di avere delle risposte e la cosa sembra funzionare perché l'altro sogghigna e risponde.

«Credo di aver dormito due ore...» John sta per dire che sono davvero troppo poche, quando l'altro continua «...negli ultimi tre giorni.» e Sherlock davvero non sa in che cosa si sia andato a cacciare perché John lo prende di peso e lo fa sdraiare sul divano, coprendolo alla ben e meglio con quello che trova in quel soggiorno che Sherlock pare aver preso per una discarica e gli fa una ramanzina della durata di quasi un quarto d'ora, finché Sherlock non gli chiede di smettere perché adesso inizia a venirgli anche un enorme mal di testa. Allora John si ferma, sospira e gli si siede accanto, togliendogli l’impacco alla camomilla e chiedendogli come vadano le cose. Sherlock rifiuta di aprire gli occhi, probabilmente sta meglio così, ma comunque annuisce e pare mettersi più a suo agio, facendo rilassare anche il dottore.

Dopo diversi minuti di silenzio, in cui John si guarda intorno e si chiede com'è possibile vivere in tutto quel caos fatto di carte, ampolle, provette, cartine geografiche e via discorrendo, Sherlock evidentemente decide che la tranquillità non gli piace e opta per spezzarla.

«Come mai è qui? Mi aveva dato la sua parola che non sarebbe mai sceso per importunarmi.»

John, sempre seduto sul bordo del divano per dare spazio alle gambe chilometriche dell'altro, si volta a guardarlo ma nota che il suo vicino ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e allora sposta lo sguardo a curiosare ancora un po'. «In realtà ero venuto per chiederle se le servisse qualcosa dal paesino, sto andando giù per fare un po' di spesa. Ho pensato sarebbe stato un gesto _carino_ provare a chiedere.» sottolinea la parola “carino” giusto per infastidire il suo vicino (ed è buffo come sembra sapere cosa infastidisca l'altro, dato che ci avrà parlato solo tre o quattro volte da quando è lì) e Sherlock non lo delude, aprendo gli occhi e lanciandogli un'occhiata glaciale, ma alla fine alza una mano e indica una qualche direzione dietro John.

«La cucina è lì da qualche parte. Se vuoi dare un'occhiata fai pure.»

John non può fare a meno di notare che Sherlock è passato dal _lei_ al _tu_ e spera che sia un buon segno. A quel punto si alza e va alla ricerca della cucina, trovandola in uno stato perfino peggiore del soggiorno. Sospira e apre la credenza, trovandola desolatemene vuota, esattamente come tutti gli altri scaffali e cassetti e qualsiasi posto dove sarebbe umano mettere del cibo commestibile.

Quando torna in soggiorno si sente nuovamente pronto per una ramanzina, almeno finché non vede l'altro rannicchiato sul divano in posizione fetale che si stringe addosso la coperta e sembra semplicemente un bambino di un metro e ottantaquattro.

«Che fine ha fatto Beth? Perché la dispensa è vuota?» chiede allora gentilmente, mentre Sherlock si racchiude sempre di più nel bozzolo di lenzuola e scuote la testa.

«Credo che abbia l’influenza o qualcosa del genere. Non è potuta venire su e io le ho detto che avevo tutto ciò che mi serviva per stare tranquillo. Il che è vero.»

John si volta automaticamente di nuovo verso la cucina e scuote la testa. Non c’è assolutamente nulla di nulla lì dentro, come può avere tutto ciò che gli serve?

«Oggi vieni in paese con me e usciamo a cena.» dice, e non è decisamente una domanda. Sherlock a quel punto apre gli occhi e lo fissa, inorridito dalla questione, e sussurra un flebile _no._

«Tra un po' usciamo e andiamo a fare la spesa, sia per me che per te e poi usciamo a cena. Sono stanco di cibo salutare, mi manca un dannato hamburger, o una pizza, o un qualsiasi cibo spazzatura che possa ostruirmi di colesterolo le vene da qui ai prossimi dieci anni.»

Sherlock pare ancora più inorridito dalla faccenda e si preme maggiormente le coperte addosso, come se quelle potessero salvarlo da ciò che John stava dicendo.

«Grazie, ma non sono interessato.» replica con voce molto più ferma rispetto a prima, ma se Sherlock è testardo, John lo è altrettanto.

«È meglio se dormi un po', quelle occhiaie e quelle che nemmeno si possono definire “ore di sonno” non mi fanno stare molto sereno, in realtà.»

E Sherlock non replica più. Dopo giorni in cui non ha fatto altro che stancarsi, uccidendosi di fatica per cercare di riposare anche solo qualche ora e di _dormire_ , gli basta che quel John - quell _'estraneo -_ se ne rimanga lì, accanto a lui, per addormentarsi.

 

Sherlock si sveglia dopo quelle che gli sembrano settimane di riposo e invece sono a malapena un paio d'ore. Si sente stranito dal fatto di essere riuscito ad addormentarsi vicino ad un altra persona, soprattutto con i suoi nervi che ultimamente scattano per qualsiasi cosa e la tensione in tutto il corpo per il fatto di avere una _persona_ che potrebbe vederlo perdere il controllo di sé, e il suo sguardo corre a cercare John nella stanza. John che, comodamente seduto su una poltrona nel soggiorno, sta leggendo uno dei suoi libri di chimica e pare incredibilmente interessato.

«Ben svegliato.» lo saluta l'altro, continuando a leggere il libro. «Aspetta solo che arrivo al primo punto, detesto perdere il segno.» e quando John pare trovare ciò che cerca nella pagina, appoggia il libro sul tavolo e si illumina di un sorriso caloroso.

«Bene, direi che è ora di andare, sono quasi le quattro e non abbiamo tutto il giorno.» si alza e raggiunge Sherlock, il quale sta addirittura sbadigliando e chiedendo la normale dose di caffeina per qualcuno che si è svegliato da poco, ed incredibilmente John va ad aggirarsi per la cucina e gli prepara il caffè mentre Sherlock va a chiudersi in bagno, uscendone vestito e profumato quella che a John pare un'eternità dopo.

Rimane per qualche istante a fissarlo - notando per la prima volta il suo viso disteso in un'espressione quasi rilassata, le occhiaie un po’ meno marcate, i capelli ricci e neri come il completo che sta indossando (decisamente un qualcosa di diverso dal camice o la tuta con cui lo aveva visto la maggior parte delle volte) e un cappotto lungo - e si accorge un attimo troppo tardi di essere rimasto in un silenzio contemplativo, così cerca di sdrammatizzare, superandolo e uscendo finalmente di casa seguito a ruota dal suo vicino.

«Lo rovinerai quello facendo una passeggiata nei boschi, lo sai sì?»

Sherlock alza la testa e lo guarda stranito.

«Passeggiata?»

John blocca la sua camminata verso il limitare del bosco e si volta verso Sherlock, che lo sta guardando con le sopracciglia corrugate in un'espressione quasi divertita.

«Secondo te come sono venuto fin quassù con tutta quella roba? Volando?» chiede sarcastico e mostra la rimessa di fianco alla casa.

John fissa la costruzione in legno e rimane un attimo perplesso. Non sapeva in effetti cosa ci fosse dentro, non se l'era mai chiesto (e decisamente non aveva l’aria di un garage) e siccome non era un’informazione utile, semplicemente non aveva pensato che Sherlock fosse venuto fin là in macchina. Anche se effettivamente avrebbe dovuto farci un pensierino, vedendo tutti gli alambicchi che si era portato dietro.

Sherlock si dirige verso la rimessa, sgancia il lucchetto che tiene chiuse le due porte e le apre, facendo intravedere quella che dev'essere una Jeep di almeno una decina d’anni.

Sherlock nemmeno si volta verso John quando gli lancia le chiavi della macchina che l'altro afferra al volo, ma il soldato rimane a guardare il mazzo di chiavi e poi fissa lo sguardo sull'altro, che dopo qualche secondo pare capire.

«Non ci posso credere.» dice solamente, e John a quella affermazione sorride e gliele rilancia. «Ma la tua utilità in Afghanistan quale sarebbe? Quella di inseguire a piedi futuri criminali terroristici?»

John sale dalla parte del passeggero e sorride alla battuta, guarda Sherlock togliersi il cappotto e lanciarlo con poca grazia sui sedili posteriori, poi si allaccia la cintura e tira giù il sedile trovando una posizione comoda per sonnecchiare.

«Quella di trovare chi guida per me mentre io me la dormo della grossa e faccio il minimo indispensabile.»

Ha gli occhi chiusi, quindi non può effettivamente vedere Sherlock sorridere, ma lo _sente._

 

John scopre che Sherlock non ha la minima idea di come rapportarsi al difficilissimo compito di comprare alimenti deperibili (e non) per sopravvivere una settimana (in altro modo detto: non ha idea di come fare la spesa), il ché è incredibile, per il semplice fatto che sia riuscito a sopravvivere per più di trent’anni.

«A Londra ho una governante che si spaccia per la semplice padrona di casa e beh, qui mi arrangio come posso.» distoglie gli occhi a quell'ultima affermazione e continua a muoversi, smarrito, tra il banco frutta e quello del pesce, cercando di capire qualcosa che solo lui riesce ad immaginare.

A John, con quel discorso, si spiegano tante cose, ma continua a non capacitarsi di come un uomo adulto non riesca provvedere a se stesso per i normali bisogni come il mangiare e il dormire.

 

Posano le borse sui sedili posteriori della macchina e John inizia a cercare con lo sguardo un ristorante (o anche un fast food, sta morendo di fame ed è disposto anche a mangiarsi un tavolo se ciò servirà ad attutirgli il senso di fame).

«Allora dobbiamo farlo davvero.» sente mormorare alle sue spalle e si volta verso la figura di Sherlock che se ne sta appoggiato con nonchalance alla macchina.

John sorride a mezza bocca e gli fa cenno con la testa di seguirlo.

«Ti sto chiedendo di venire a cena, non di incamminarti verso il patibolo.»

Sherlock si scosta dalla macchina e lo segue, stranamente allerta e con un po' del suo buonumore sparito da qualche parte.

«Forse la seconda opzione sarebbe più divertente.» ribatte, avvicinandosi a John e seguendo la direzione che quest'ultimo ha preso.

«Ehi, guarda che questo però potrebbe offendermi.», John lo guarda a metà tra il divertito e il finto offeso e Sherlock si rilassa un attimo, distendendo le labbra in un sorriso più timido e tirato degli altri, ma non dice più niente e lo segue dentro il ristorante che pare aver attirato l'attenzione del dottore.

 

«Allora, dimmi come hai fatto.»

Sherlock solleva gli occhi dal proprio piatto di spaghetti e osserva John inforcare un pezzo del suo roast beef al sangue e portare la forchetta alla bocca. Torna a giocare con la sua pasta, dandosi dell'idiota per non aver preso la carne, e gli chiede a che cosa si stia riferendo.

John osserva il viso di Sherlock e richiama l'attenzione di un cameriere, chiedendogli se potrebbe cortesemente portare altri due piatti vuoti. Sherlock guarda John con occhio critico finché il cameriere non torna con i due piatti e John inizia a tagliare metà del suo roast beef e lo porge a Sherlock, poi prende gli spaghetti dell'altro e riempie per metà l'altro piatto libero e così entrambi si ritrovano a condividere carne e pasta.

Sherlock lo guarda stranito, ma John fa finta di niente e continua con la sua domanda.

«Ho parlato con la signora Hudson. Mi ha assicurato di non averti detto nulla su chi io sia, quindi sono curioso di sapere come hai fatto ad intuire che sono un soldato e che vengo proprio dall'Afghanistan.»

Sherlock lascia perdere gli spaghetti e si butta sulla carne, non ringraziando del gesto John che comunque non sembrava aspettarsi nulla di tutto ciò.

«La postura e la camminata.» inizia addentando il roast beef. «Ti ho visto arrivare dalla finestra, la tua camminata e la postura rigida che mantieni quando sei fermo fanno intuire un addestramento militare. Per quanto un addestramento sia, a tutti gli effetti, una formazione, ciò non condizionerà per sempre la nostra vita e la postura e la camminata andrebbero persi negli anni da civile, e alla tua età che, senza offesa, è decisamente lungi dall'essere da servizio militare obbligatorio, mi ha fatto capire che sei ancora in servizio. In aggiunta, nella prima conversazione che abbiamo avuto, hai parlato di congedo, che è quello che ha confermato i miei sospetti. Ho oltretutto notato l'abbronzatura quando mi sono avvicinato: non al di sopra di polsini o colletto della camicia, quindi sei stato in un posto assolato ma non in vacanza e posso aggiungere che, più che una vera e propria abbronzatura, eri seriamente scottato in più punti: guerra quindi. E che guerre ci sono state ultimamente che avrebbero potuto richiedere un tuo servizio? Afghanistan o Iraq, ma c'era almeno il 78% di probabilità che tu fossi di istanza in Afghanistan, quindi devo ammettere - anche se a malincuore - che quella deduzione è stata dettata più da un sesto senso che da un vero e proprio dato di fatto.»

John rimane con la forchetta sollevata a mezz'aria e lo sguardo fisso su Sherlock che continua a mangiare la carne senza dire niente, aspettandosi chissà quale reazione da parte dell'altro.

«Straordinario.»

Sherlock alza lo sguardo per portarlo verso quello di John e cercare di vedere se sta scherzando, ma il dottore pare serio mentre mette giù la forchetta e continua a guardarlo.

«Davvero?» chiede, cercando di nascondere il dubbio nella sua voce e John annuisce.

«Riuscissi io a fare una cosa del genere solo guardando una persona attraverso una finestra, a quest'ora sarei già Colonnello, invece che capitano.» [1] e John sembra davvero ammirato dalla cosa.

«Non è quello che la gente mi dice di solito.» fa Sherlock, finendo di mangiare e lasciando lì gli spaghetti.

«E cosa ti dice la gente di solito?»

«Fuori dalle palle.» [2]

John ride e Sherlock si ritrova a ridere con lui, stranamente coinvolto da una conversazione così banale.

«Credo che quello sia più che altro per il tuo carattere non propriamente semplice.» dice John, sorridendo ancora e prendendo un sorso di vino, e Sherlock per un attimo perde il suo di sorriso.

«Ah. Sì. John. Per quella volta...» Sherlock sta guardando da tutt'altra parte e cerca di trovare le parole adatte.

«Dolce?» chiede il dottore, attirando nuovamente l'attenzione del cameriere e Sherlock torna a prestargli attenzione, giocherellando con le mani che ha appoggiato sul tavolo.

«Sì, sarebbe un'ottima idea.»

E ringrazia mentalmente John per il fatto di non dover portare avanti una conversazione che per lui sarebbe stata abbastanza difficile.

 

«Come stai?» è la domanda che gli fa il dottore quando tornano finalmente alla macchina, ma la risposta gli sembra più che ovvia e non gli piace per niente.

Sherlock sta sudando e trema come una foglia da almeno cinque minuti e i sintomi non riescono a fargli capire cosa l'altro possa avere. C'è solo Sherlock che sta chiedendo di tornare a casa e il più velocemente possibile. L'unico problema è che Sherlock non sembra proprio in grado di guidare e ciò fa sì che sia John a prendere in mano il volante anche se non ha la patente e non guida da quelli che gli sembrano secoli.

È chiaro che in vita sua abbia guidato - insomma, in Afghanistan aveva miglia e miglia sconfinati di terreno su cui fare pratica - ma farlo di notte, attraverso un bosco non gli sembra proprio la stessa cosa.

«C'è un ospedale qui vicino, sarebbe preferibile andare lì piuttosto che tornare a casa.»

Sherlock parla a fatica, apre la porta della macchina e si siede sul sedile del passeggero, rannicchiandosi il più possibile contro la portiera.

«Ho a casa tutto ciò che mi serve. John...» e la sua voce e il suo sguardo sono quasi supplichevoli, allora John si ritrova a sospirare e sedersi al posto di guida.

_E va bene._

Mette in moto la Jeep, accende i fari, dà gas, e prega di arrivare allo chalet sano e salvo e senza incontrare nessuno.

 

Il viaggio in macchina sembra solo far peggiorare la situazione: Sherlock ad ogni sobbalzo emette un verso strano e sembra tentare di entrare dentro il sedile per quanto ci si sta attaccando.

All'inizio, quando il malore gli era preso, aveva pensato che fosse potuto essere dipeso da un'indigestione o qualcosa nel cibo che non era propriamente fresco o ben cucinato, ma avevano mangiato e bevuto le stesse cose e lui si sentiva magnificamente.  
Purtroppo non può far altro che procedere con calma nel fitto del bosco, nonostante Sherlock gli chieda di andare più veloce quando la voce riesce ad uscirgli chiara e forte dalla gola, ma finalmente, dopo quelle che a John sembrano ore, intravede la figura dello chalet, illuminato dalla luna splendente e sorprendentemente bella.

Sospira allora e stringe il volante con più forza, andando a parcheggiare davanti l'abitazione invece che rimettere l'auto nel deposito.

Aiuta Sherlock a scendere e lo accompagna fin dentro casa, facendolo distendere sul divano e coprendolo con la coperta rimasta lì da quel pomeriggio.

«C'è qualcosa che posso fare? Devi prendere qualcosa? Vuoi che te la porti?»

Sherlock scuote la testa e gli fa cenno con la mano di andarsene.

«Ne sei sicuro?»

Il dottore vede Sherlock muovere le labbra ma non riesce assolutamente a capire cosa stia dicendo, si avvicina dunque, e accosta l'orecchio alla bocca dell'altro.

«Per favore vai via. Subito.» è perlopiù un sospiro, John non è nemmeno sicuro che abbia detto effettivamente quelle parole, ma Sherlock gli fa ancora cenno con la mano e poi si volta sul divano, dandogli la schiena, e John allora fa quel che gli è stato detto ed esce dall'abitazione, salendo al piano di sopra e pensando alla possibilità di aver qualcosa nella cassetta dei medicinali che possa aiutare con la situazione, non trovando niente di meglio delle semplici aspirine.

Cammina avanti e indietro nel soggiorno per qualche minuto, non sapendo se tornare giù a controllare la situazione o rimanere lì per non disturbare Sherlock che magari è riuscito ad addormentarsi o perlomeno a tranquillizzarsi, ma quando sente uno strano rumore, come di un qualcosa di molto pesante che sbatte contro il pavimento, decide di tornare giù, portando le aspirine come scusa per andare a vedere come va la situazione.

Scende di corsa le scale in legno e salta gli ultimi quattro gradini, bussando alla porta, chiamando il suo nome.

«Sherlock! Sherlock, tutto bene?» ma nessuna risposta giunge in suo soccorso.

 _Merda_ , perché lo ha lasciato solo? E se gli era successo qualcosa? Doveva portarlo di forza all'ospedale e non lasciarsi ammaliare da degli occhioni azzurri che lo supplicavano.

Prova a forzare la porta ma quella pare non aver alcuna intenzione di aprirsi, così si sposta verso la finestra e cerca di dare un'occhiata dentro per vedere se la situazione richieda un intervento tempestivo o se magari Sherlock stia semplicemente dormendo così profondamente da non sentire nulla. È con un moto di sollievo che vede una figura muoversi in mezzo alla semioscurità, e cerca di attirarne l'attenzione battendo l'indice sul vetro della finestra. Riesce nell'intento, ma decisamente non si aspetta di vedere ciò che gli restituisce lo sguardo. C’è un _qualcosa_ che lo sta osservando, ma quel qualcosa decisamente non pare essere Sherlock, almeno finché _la cosa_ non si volta e John riesce ad intravedere i ricci di Sherlock che si scuotono. Non sa cosa stia succedendo, ma sa perfettamente che qualcosa _non va_.

Senza pensarci troppo si toglie il maglione e lo avvolge attorno alla mano e, infine, cerca con un'occhiata un sasso abbastanza grande da poter sfondare il vetro e quando lo trova non esita a lanciarlo contro la vetrata, che va in frantumi in un colpo solo. Toglie con la mano fasciata i pezzi troppo grossi del vetro rimasto ed entra, chiamando a gran voce il nome di Sherlock.

«Via...» sente mormorare da dove ha visto Sherlock muoversi. «Vai via.» sente ripetere con la voce dell'altro, che ha assunto una tonalità ancora più bassa rispetto al solito, ma John prende la prima cosa a portata di mano per difendersi e si avvicina a Sherlock.

O a quello che pare essere Sherlock.

Quando John si avvicina abbastanza da poter vedere cosa sta succedendo in quella stanza, rimane sconvolto da ciò che gli si presenta davanti e l'attizzatoio gli cade dalla mani che hanno preso a tremare.

«Porca puttana!»

Sherlock si dimena per terra, avvolto per metà nella coperta che gli ha adagiato addosso John prima di andarsene, e si inarca, come preso da spasmi, finché qualcosa inizia a cambiare in lui, qualcosa che John aveva già visto da fuori ma che non aveva assolutamente capito. Il suo corpo sta cambiando e sta prendendo delle sembianze totalmente estranee al corpo umano, urlando e gemendo come John non aveva mai sentito fare a nessun essere umano sulla faccia della terra.

È quando quella specie di trasformazione finisce che John si risveglia da quella specie di catalessi in cui era caduto e capisce di dover uscire di lì e correre a gambe levate al piano di sopra e chiudersi dentro pregando che tutto vada per il verso giusto, prima che quella sottospecie di creatura decida di alzarsi da terra e attaccarlo. Purtroppo però i riflessi del lupo sembrano essere più veloci dei suoi, infatti questo si alza, si volta verso di lui e per un attimo i due restano fermi a guardarsi. Degli occhi color ambra si fissano in quelli di John e John smette persino di respirare o di fare qualsiasi movimento improvviso, pregando improvvisamente un Dio in cui non ha mai creduto ma di cui l’esistenza gli farebbe molto comodo in questo momento.

Il lupo si avvicina e John rimane immobile, continuando a mantenere il contatto visivo, finché l'animale non si ferma ed inizia ad annusarlo e John davvero non sa cosa fare o come comportarsi. _Quello è comunque Sherlock_ , realizza una parte di lui a cui non vuole dare troppo ascolto in quel momento ma già sa che finché non sarà in reale pericolo di vita non muoverà un solo dito per tentare di fargli del male.

Alla fine il lupo gli si avvicina fino a toccargli la mano con la punta del naso e John si irrigidisce ulteriormente, sentendo la sensazione del naso freddo mista a quella del fiato caldo dell’animale sulla propria pelle, almeno finché l'animale non inizia a ringhiargli contro, ma prima che possa fare qualsiasi cosa lo vede scappare fuori dalla finestra, lasciando John totalmente da solo nella casa. Soltanto in quel momento John si lascia cadere a terra, stringendo i pugni talmente forte da farsi sbiancare le nocche, e inizia a fare respiri corti e veloci in preda ad un evidente attacco di panico.

_Inspira. Trattieni. Espira. Inspira. Trattieni. Espira._

Gli ci vuole molta più forza di volontà di quello che avrebbe mai ammesso per tornare a respirare in maniera - se non regolare - almeno decente e alzarsi da terra con le gambe che lo reggono con difficoltà. Esce da lì e sale le scale per arrivare fino casa sua, e quando lo fa chiude tutto a doppia mandata e, per la prima volta da quando è lì, appoggia la sua pistola d'ordinanza sul comodino: carica e pronta all'uso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**NOTE:**

 

 **[1]** I Gradi nell'esercito sono (dal grado inferiore):

-Caporale

-Sergente

-Tenente

-Capitano (Ciao John <3)

-Maggiore

-Tenente colonnello

-Colonnello

-Generale

 

 **[2]** Ho optato per la versione più letterale rispetto ad Italia Uno che usa “Fuori dai piedi”

 

Ed eccoci, spero vi sia piaciuta, comunque vi informo che posterò un capitolo per settimana.


	2. Capitolo Secondo

Capitolo Secondo:

La scoperta

 

 

 

 

 

 

Non dorme John, proprio non ce la fa, con qualcosa di molto simile al terrore che gli impedisce di prendere sonno o anche solo di appisolarsi per un minuto. Così vede la notte passare e il giorno pian piano fare capolino, con i tenui raggi di sole che entrano dalla finestra di cui non ha chiuso le imposte per vedere qualsiasi cosa al di fuori di essa. E forse è perché di giorno i mostri non esistono, o forse perché i nervi lo hanno fatto rimanere vigile e attento per tutto il tempo, o forse è perché davvero si sente rassicurato dal fatto che gli uccellini cinguettino tranquilli come sempre, ma finalmente John chiude gli occhi e si assopisce.

 

Di incubi ne ha sempre avuti, John. Insomma, è un medico militare e ha visto gente saltare letteralmente in aria e la sua psiche – per quanto forte - non ne poteva rimanere totalmente indenne. Ma questo incubo è diverso. Non si tratta di amici che non tornano più indietro, di Paul che lo supplica di aiutarlo, di persone che muoiono, di attentati e di torture psico-fisiche; adesso si tratta di lui che sta per venire mangiato _letteralmente_ senza sapere cosa fare o come reagire, mentre tenta di parlare con il lupo dagli occhi dorati che gli restituisce uno sguardo fermo e affamato e, alla fine, lo divora senza remore, saltandogli addosso e azzannandolo alla gola.

 

John si sveglia urlando un’imprecazione e si solleva di scatto dal letto, andando a sbattere contro l’armadio lì vicino ed imprecando nuovamente.

«Cazzo!» geme, massaggiandosi la spalla dolorante e rimanendo qualche secondo fermo appoggiato contro l’armadio a respirare piano, come gli aveva insegnato la sua psicoterapeuta. Tre secondi di inspirazione, un secondo trattenuto, tre secondi di espirazione. Niente attacchi di panico, niente iperventilazione.

Dopo aver ripreso il controllo di se stesso alza il viso da terra e lo punta alla finestra, vedendo il sole ancora alto nel cielo e capendo di aver dormito al massimo un paio d’ore. Un paio d’ore che devono essere state terribili perché è completamente sudato nonostante nella stanza faccia addirittura fresco.

Si sente stanco, si sente _così dannatamente_ stanco. E non di certo per aver dormito così poco e così male.

_Sherlock è…_

Ma non lo riesce nemmeno a pronunciare, incapace di fare un pensiero simile, così incoerente con il suo tipo di visione della realtà. O perlomeno della realtà di qualsiasi persona, teoricamente.

Ricorda per un attimo la sera prima e poi si rifiuta di ricordare ulteriormente, uscendo dalla camera – prendendo con sé la pistola - e dirigendosi all’aria aperta, guardandosi per bene attorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa che possa prenderlo alla sprovvista e fargli male in qualche maniera ma ritrovandosi a fissare un bosco che gli restituisce una visione tranquilla e pacifica. Sbuffa fuori tutta l'aria che ha, a quel punto, e si siede a terra, sul pezzo di cemento fuori dalla porta di Sherlock.

Calpesta dei piccoli pezzi di vetro sotto la suola delle scarpe e si siede dopo averli spostati con la mano, cercando di non fissare alla sua sinistra dove sa già che lo attende lo spettacolo di una finestra sfondata. Per fortuna la maggior parte del vetro, con l'impatto, è finito in casa: sarebbe stato piuttosto pericoloso ritrovarsi pieni di vetro nel giardino. Era piuttosto difficile sbarazzarsene, soprattutto se i pezzi erano piccolissimi.

Il pensiero lo fa rimanere ancora un po' lontano da tutto ciò che è successo la notte prima, ma ad un certo punto, quando le spalle si rilassano e non scatta più con la testa ad ogni minimo movimento che ode dall’interno del bosco, si chiede che cosa ci faccia lì da solo, possibile e alquanto probabile bersaglio e futuro cibo per un lupo affamato, e si ritrova a rispondersi che semplicemente sta aspettando Sherlock.

 

Rimane su quello spiazzetto qualcosa come otto ore filate, a fissare la radura e vedere il sole pian piano calare. Non ha mangiato niente da quando si è svegliato, ma non sarebbe di certo la prima volta che non mangia per molte ore di fila (soprattutto dopo essere rimasto giorni e giorni a costretto digiuno), ma la posizione sta diventando insopportabile, il freddo opprimente e ogni tanto si alza almeno per sgranchirsi le gambe e, alla fine, quella finestra rotta la guarda e decide di fare qualcosa per riparare il danno e far sì che quando Sherlock tornerà non si ritroverà con un vetro sfondato.

 

Il sole è tramontato quando John finisce di stendere il nylon sugli infissi e getta tutti i vetri in un sacco di plastica, facendo ben attenzione che quest'ultimo non si rompa. A quel punto il dottore sbuffa fuori l'aria e guarda il colore del cielo cambiare, finché le stelle non compaiono e lui si ritrova in casa di Sherlock a fissare il tutto dal riflesso opalescente del nylon. E Sherlock non è ancora tornato.

Un suono lo fa voltare e vede il cellulare di Sherlock illuminarsi per l’ennesima volta. È dal tardo pomeriggio che qualcuno sta chiamando, ma lui non ha intenzione di rispondere. Per dire cosa poi? _No, scusi, al momento Sherlock non c’è, se n’è scappato nei boschi cambiando sembianze._ Non gli sembra il caso di immischiarsi ulteriormente, quindi lascia che il cellulare suoni ancora finché quel certo _Lestrade_ non smetterà di chiamare.

Quando il cellulare smette di vibrare, John rilassa le spalle.

Si ritrova a sbuffare ancora, camminando avanti e indietro per il soggiorno a grandi falcate pensando a cosa fare e cosa non fare, non giungendo a nessuna conclusione e non potendo sicuramente uscire adesso - di notte - alla ricerca dell'altro, con rischi ben peggiori rispetto al giorno.

Accende il fuoco nel camino e finalmente va a mettere qualcosa sotto ai denti, cucinando quello che trova nella spesa del giorno prima senza nemmeno pensare.

Rimane davanti al caminetto acceso, ravvivando il fuoco di quando in quando, finché, verso le due del mattino, assieme al fuoco si addormenta anche lui.

 

Quando John si sveglia, imprecando per la posizione scomoda, si guarda intorno e si chiede per mezzo secondo dove diavolo si sia addormentato, salvo poi notare che quello altri non è se non il piccolo soggiorno del suo vicino di casa. Si stropiccia la faccia e sbadiglia, sgranchendosi le spalle intorpidite dalla posizione in cui ha dormito (poggiato contro la poltrona) e, alla fine, con un po' di fatica si alza, guardandosi attorno come a cercare un segno del ritorno - possibilmente in forma umana - di Sherlock. Ma niente. Tutto sembra esattamente come il giorno prima.

Prende le chiavi di casa di Sherlock (trovate miracolosamente su un mobiletto vicino l’entrata, almeno qualcosa sembrava tenere in ordine) e va al piano di sopra per farsi una doccia e una colazione abbondante. È tempo di uscire a cercarlo.

 

John, dopo un attenta analisi di possibili rischi e pericoli per la sua stessa persona, decide di prendere la macchina perché può percorrere più chilometri in meno tempo e potrebbe anche perlustrare la zona in una sottospecie di rifugio (l’interno della macchina) nel caso qualcosa di insolito decidesse di attaccarlo e non riuscisse a premere il grilletto della pistola abbastanza in fretta.

Ma John va avanti a guidare per ore e l'unico risultato che ottiene è quello di far fuori quasi tre quarti di serbatoio, spaventare la fauna locale, mandare a puttane i suoi nervi già abbastanza provati e scoprire nuove buche nascoste dalle quali sarebbe il caso di rimanere al di fuori con le ruote della macchina, Jeep o meno.

E quindi, sconfitto, non gli rimane altro da fare se non tornare indietro prendendo la strada più lunga e sperando di incrociare uno sguardo dorato - o magari azzurro cielo, sarebbe anche meglio - incrociare il suo.

Ma ciò non accade e nuovamente John si siede su quel pezzo freddo di cemento ad aspettare l'arrivo di Sherlock - fissando il bosco e le ombre allungarsi finché il sole non tramonta - che nemmeno quella notte ritorna.

 

Il giorno dopo la storia si ripete e nulla cambia. E quello dopo uguale e quello dopo uguale ancora, fin quando non passano quasi sei giorni e John inizia ad essere davvero _terrorizzato_ riguardo alle condizioni di Sherlock e quasi tutto il resto passa in secondo piano.

 

È notte inoltrata quando John si sveglia di soprassalto seduto ai piedi della poltrona di Sherlock. Ha preso ormai l’abitudine di addormentarsi davanti al camino dell’appartamento di sotto, nella speranza di vedere l’altro comparire da un momento all’altro, e checché ne dicano i suoi muscoli, trova che sia la soluzione migliore rispetto alla propria stanza.

Volta la testa per sgranchirsi le spalle e si stropiccia gli occhi, il fuoco ormai sembra spento da un pezzo e la coperta gli è caduta completamente a terra, lasciandolo scoperto.

È ancora piuttosto rintontito quando qualcosa che gratta contro il legno della porta e sbatte ripetutamente con un suono sordo lo fa alzare e avvicinare con passa malfermo.

Si accosta alla porta, preme l’orecchio contro il legno spesso e cerca di captare qualsiasi rumore al di fuori di essa e non c’è dubbio alcuno che la cosa lì fuori sia un animale che sta cercando in qualche modo di entrare in casa.

Non sa cosa fare, John. Per la seconda volta nella sua vita in nemmeno una settimana, non sa cosa fare. Perché se fosse Sherlock - _quel_ Sherlock che ha visto l’ultima volta - non vuole assolutamente fargli del male, potrebbe al massimo ferirlo, metterlo fuori combattimento per un po’. Ma come?

Quando sente una specie di guaito di sofferenza provenire al di fuori della porta, senza nemmeno pensare e con il cuore in gola, prende la maniglia con mano tremante, mentre con l'altra tiene la fedele pistola a portata di mano e spalanca la porta di legno, ritrovandosi davanti il lupo nero che l’ultima volta lo aveva osservato e sorpassato, guardarlo nuovamente mentre emette dei lamenti di dolore stando a malapena in piedi.

John si sposta d’istinto di lato e il lupo, dopo aver alzato il muso e averlo annusato sommessamente, zoppica all’interno, spargendo del sangue su tutto il pavimento e accasciandosi davanti il caminetto spento, emettendo un ulteriore verso lamentoso.

John all’inizio rimane fermo a guardare, incapace di pensare o fare qualcosa di razionale, ma infine vedendo tutto quel sangue si riscuote e si avvicina alla bestia che respira in maniera affannosa e rimane ferma, guaendo di tanto in tanto.

John è un dottore e, se Sherlock fosse nelle sue normali condizioni, saprebbe esattamente cosa fare. Ma Sherlock non è nelle sue normali condizioni e lui non è una sottospecie di veterinario.

Si avvicina cauto, mantenendo le mani avanti a sé per mostrare al lupo di non avere cattive intenzioni, ma non appena il lupo nota la pistola scopre i denti e ringhia, cercando di sollevare al meglio il muso. Così John si ritrova costretto ad appoggiarla al tavolo e si sente un po’ meno sicuro, ma continua ad avvicinarsi, prendendo fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans per farsi un poca di luce in quella casa illuminata al momento solo dai raggi lunari. Non vuole accendere la luce, perché teme che Sherlock – e in cuor suo prega che sia effettivamente lui quel lupo steso lì a terra, ma quel colore ambrato d’occhi _sa_ che lo riconoscerebbe ovunque - possa avere una reazione violenta. Così, quando arriva abbastanza vicino al lupo, si china e va ad esaminare il punto da cui tutto quel sangue sembra fuoriuscire.

Una ferita è certamente alla zampa anteriore, già vedendolo entrare aveva notato la zoppia, e un miscuglio di sangue e terra si è asciugato sul pelo nero mentre l’altra ferita invece sembra essere stata inferta al fianco su cui il lupo non sta appoggiato, da cui invece il sangue sembra continuare ad uscire copiosamente. Bisognerebbe pulire e disinfettare entrambe le parti lese ma non sa bene come fare o che medicinale andrebbe usato – e _se_ andrebbe usato - per disinfettare ferite di animale. Però c’è poco da fare, di sicuro non lo può caricare in macchina e portare in città come niente fosse, così va a prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso che aveva portato giù sei sere prima e torna ad avvicinarsi al lupo, tirando fuori dalla cassetta garze, disinfettante e della soluzione fisiologica.

Per ora la bestia rimane tranquilla ma con gli occhi ben puntati sui movimenti di John (osservandolo avvicinarsi e chinarsi vicino a lui) e rimane fermo anche quando John imbeve la garza di soluzione fisiologica e piano gliela avvicina.

Il lupo abbassa le orecchie e scopre i denti, ringhiando sommessamente: non sa se fidarsi, allora John non muove un muscolo e rimane a guardarlo. Se la bestia non si fida di lui, immaginiamoci quanto lui possa fidarsi della bestia.

Quando il lupo smette di ringhiare gli si avvicina ulteriormente, e decide di iniziare a curare la zampa anteriore, pulendola per bene, prima di passare al fianco, per una dimostrazione di fiducia, per fargli vedere che non ha cattive intenzioni e che non farà male. Almeno questo lo spera.

Non appena gli tocca la zampa e inizia a strofinare piano, il muso del lupo si volta verso di lui e John si blocca, immobile nell’aspettare qualche reazione che sembra non arrivare; così, quando il lupo torna a distendersi, John ritorna a strofinare piano la zona, togliendo tutti i residui di sangue e terra che trova sulla zona grazie a diverse garze, facendo caso al tipo di ferita che sembra essere stata inferta. E, a quanto pare, la caccia è aperta nei boschi.

Sospira ora, John, e imbeve un’altra garza, ma questa volta di disinfettante, sapendo perfettamente di non poter lasciare una ferita del genere in condizioni così pietose.

«Questo potrebbe fare male.» sussurra, ed è la prima volta che parla da quando il lupo è entrato in casa, e la sua voce rompe un silenzio che nemmeno si era accorto essere così teso. Il lupo non smette di fissarlo, ma John non sa se riesce a capirlo, quindi non può fare altro che arrischiarsi ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente.

Quando la garza tocca la ferita, il lupo uggiola e sposta la zampa cercando di allontanare sia la garza che lo stesso John, ma così finisce col ferire anche il medico che non è riuscito a spostarsi abbastanza velocemente, artigliandogli il braccio sinistro con una zampata e facendolo sanguinare abbondantemente.

Il dottore impreca per il dolore, si alza e si allontana continuando ad imprecare, tenendosi il braccio ferito con la mano all’altezza del gomito e cercando di vedere quanto grave possa essere il taglio, mentre sente il dolore arrampicarglisi lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale in quello che dev’essere un misto di tensione rilasciata e vero dolore.

«Porca puttana!» impreca di nuovo quando vede tre grossi tagli sul braccio, e dentro di sé prega di non avere i legamenti fottuti e di non doverci mettere dei punti perché con il braccio destro non è bravo a ricucire quanto con il sinistro.

Il lupo reclama la sua attenzione con dei versi strani e John si volta a guardarlo, semi furioso.

«Sì Sherlock, ho capito che non te la passi bene, ma non me la sto passando meglio nemmeno io.» gli muore un’altra imprecazione in gola e si china sulla cassetta del pronto soccorso a prendere delle garze e fa la stessa cosa che ha fatto con Sherlock, disinfettando al parte lesa e imprecando ulteriormente quanto sente la pelle bruciare e tirare.

«Merda. Questa roba brucia fottutamente tanto.» ripulita la ferita rimane a tamponare con le garze finché, finalmente, il sangue pare fermarsi abbastanza da poter vedere i danni realmente subiti.

Ed in effetti, dovrà ricucirsi.

E John ha finito le imprecazioni.

Muove le dita, stende il braccio e si rasserena almeno del fatto di non avere ferite effettivamente gravi tranne un po’ di pelle e carne andata a farsi benedire.

Prende delle nuove garze e le ferma con una fascia elastica, stringendola il più possibile, e infine torna a passo di marcia verso il lupo che non ha smesso per un attimo di osservarlo.

«Bene. Fammi un’altra cazzata come questa e giuro che quando torni in forma umana, se sarò ancora vivo, ti prendo a calci nel culo da qui al tuo paese natale, Sherlock. Chiaro?!»

Il lupo riabbassa la testa e John gli si può avvicinare nuovamente, poggiandosi alle ginocchia per passare in rassegna il fianco del lupo che ora respira più velocemente e John non capisce il perché e non sa bene cosa fare, così decide semplicemente di fare quello che farebbe con un compagno, gli parla per tranquillizzarlo mentre con la mano destra cerca di ripulire la ferita al meglio delle sue possibilità.

«Non è grave.» dice quando finalmente riesce a vedere l’effettiva entità dei danni. «Ti hanno colpito di striscio e capisco possa fare male, ma in un paio di giorni dovresti rimetterti… credo. Sì insomma…» lascia cadere la frase e non parla più, perché non lo sa se in un paio di giorni quel tipo di ferita si possa richiudere, non su un caso talmente _particolare._

Muove il braccio che va a prendere delle altre garze mentre prende mentalmente l’appunto di dover scendere in città per farne ulteriore scorta perché stanno per finire e ne serviranno certamente altre, e imbeve il tessuto di disinfettante, ma questa volta prima di poggiarlo sull’abrasione si volta verso il lupo e lo guarda bene negli occhi.

«Brucerà. Brucerà esattamente come prima e farà male. Ma cerca di stare fermo.»

Si guardano per qualche secondo, poi il lupo distoglie lo sguardo poggiandolo verso la porta che si ritrova davanti e John immagina di poter proseguire.

Non appena poggia la garza il lupo emette un lamento e si rannicchia su se stesso, facendo forza sulla ferita che torna a sanguinare un pochino e John sospira pesantemente: non è quello il modo per procedere.

Ci poggia una garza pulita sopra e preme con la mano, fermando nuovamente il sangue e poi decide di non fare altro, aspettando il giorno e la luce del sole per vedere la situazione e il comportamento del lupo dopo una notte di riposo. Si alza, dunque, e va a riaccendere il fuoco nel camino per scaldare un po’ l’ambiente e dare un po’ di calore all’animale che sembra tremare, va poi a cambiarsi la fasciatura, gettando le garze nel cestino e mettendosene di nuove, e infine torna da Sherlock, premendo nuovamente con delicatezza la mano sulla garza per assorbire il sangue.

«Sarà una notte lunga.» dice, ma sembra che il lupo si sia rilassato davanti al calore del fuoco e si sia addormentato.

 

Sherlock si sveglia alle prime luci dell’alba e sbatte le palpebre, non capendo assolutamente nulla e non _ricordandosi_ assolutamente nulla. Gli fa tutto male, la testa gli gira e gli viene da vomitare – e probabilmente lo farà, tra poco - e in più ha freddo e capisce di averne anche dal fatto che si ritrova nudo su un pavimento di legno e quindi che la cosa potrebbe pure essere piuttosto normale. Gli fa male il braccio sinistro e anche il fianco, non ricorda il perché e questa cosa lo fa decisamente innervosire ed irritare, ma tutti i suoi pensieri spariscono alla vista di un braccio intorno alla sua vita e la sensazione di un respiro caldo dietro il collo.

Volta piano la testa scorgendo a malapena il profilo di John, e improvvisamente si blocca. Che diavolo è successo?!

Fa per alzarsi, ma come si gira e si toglie il braccio di John – _il braccio di John, dannazione! -_ da dosso, la ferita al fianco torna a pulsare e gli sfugge un lamento abbastanza forte da far svegliare l’altro. John sobbalza dalla sorpresa e infine sbadiglia, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

«Sherlock, che c’è?» chiede sbadigliando ulteriormente, aiutandosi ad alzarsi a sedere con un braccio e tenendosi poi la testa tra la mani con gli occhi chiusi.

Sherlock lo scruta senza che l’altro possa vederlo, e nota le occhiaie profonde – segno che ha passato una notte d’inferno - , il fatto che muova il collo come per sgranchirselo – segno che ha dormito scomodamente - e il fatto che gli parli come se sapesse che gli serve qualcosa di specifico – e solo ora Sherlock nota le medicine a terra e della garza sporca di sangue lì vicino.

«Non lo so, dimmelo tu.» risponde, senza sapere bene cosa dire, e solo allora John spalanca gli occhi e lo guarda, fissando il volto di Sherlock come se non lo vedesse da mesi, _anni_ quasi, nemmeno si conoscessero da tutta una vita.

«Tu sei…» inizia John, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca «Tu sei…» riprova, finendo a guardare tutta la figura di Sherlock e rimanendo per un attimo fisso a guardare qualcosa in particolare «Nudo.» conclude, tornando a guardare il viso di Sherlock, non sapendo bene se scoppiare a ridere o chiedergli scusa per averlo fissato così intensamente.

Sherlock si schiarisce la gola e finalmente si rende conto che forse sarebbe meglio mettersi qualcosa addosso (almeno secondo le convenzioni sociali, a lui non interessa poi molto), così si sporge verso il divano (sotto lo sguardo di John che non lo abbandona per un secondo, e Sherlock inizia quasi a sentirsi in soggezione) e prende il lenzuolo adagiatoci sopra, coprendosi con quello.

Nel soggiorno cade un silenzio teso, Sherlock guarda da tutt’altra parte rispetto a John mentre John lo fissa, attendendo che Sherlock – il _logorroico_ Sherlock - ritrovi la parola, cosa che sembra non voler accadere.

«Fammi vedere il fianco.» dice allora John, giusto per alleviare la tensione, ma la cosa sembra non funzionare perché Sherlock si irrigidisce ancora di più e fa quasi per allontanarsi, ma John lo blocca per un braccio, facendolo rimanere seduto e lì Sherlock sembra avere un qualche tipo di reazione.

«Non darmi ordini.» gli risponde a denti stretti mentre lo fissa, e John può notare che i suoi occhi azzurro cielo questa volta hanno una sfumatura ambrata e si irrigidisce per un momento, capendo di non dover insistere oltre, ma gli fa comunque un sorriso gentile e lo tira solo un po’ verso di sé per fare in modo di poterlo curare.

«Voglio solo vedere la ferita sul fianco. E voglio sentire se hai la febbre, la febbre non è mai un buon sintomo. Quindi siediti per piacere e fatti visitare.»

Sherlock lo fissa e John finalmente si sente un po’ più tranquillo siccome finalmente lo guarda negli occhi.

Però Sherlock continua a non muoversi e a non parlare, così è John a doversi avvicinare e togliergli il lenzuolo, sotto gli occhi attenti di Sherlock, fino a scoprirgli il fianco. Sherlock in quel momento gli pare molto meno lo Sherlock che ha conosciuto nei mesi precedenti e molto più l’animale della notte scorsa, così fa ben attenzione a non fare movimenti affrettati.

La ferita fortunatamente è pulita, ed incredibilmente è anche meno profonda di quanto la ricordasse il giorno prima, ma preferisce continuare col disinfettante e le garze sterili fin quando la ferita sarà arrossata, almeno per sicurezza. Prende la boccetta e delle garze con la mano destra e passa a sentirgli la fronte: non scotta, ed è un’ottima notizia.

«Non hai paura di me?»

La domanda arriva inaspettata e John abbassa gli occhi ad incontrare quelli di Sherlock che nuovamente non gli restituiscono lo sguardo.

«So che mi hai visto quella notte, e se anche non ne avessi la certezza assoluta perché ogni volta è traumatizzante e fatico a ricordare le cose, ce l’avrei oggi che sono qui, con te.»

John imbeve la garza di disinfettante e fa quello che ha fatto per tutta la notte: si prende cura di lui.

«Non eccessivamente, no.» in fin dei conti sarebbe inutile mentirgli, ha avuto paura di lui e ce l’ha avuta eccome. Non sapeva che comportamento avrebbe dovuto tenere nei suoi confronti né come si sarebbe dovuto occupare di lui e, per quanto lo riguardava, quella prima notte aveva avuto paura di morire sbranato, quindi sì: paura ne aveva avuta, e pure tanta.

«Oltretutto ti sei comportato piuttosto bene, nel senso che non hai mai tentato di sbranarmi o cose simili, anche se è stato piuttosto snervante, perché non è che potessi starmene proprio tranquillo, e comunque mi sono sinceramente preoccupato quando non ti ho visto tornare per tutti questi giorni. Dove diavolo sei stato?» gli chiede mentre passa la garza sulla ferita e Sherlock reprime un mugolio.

«Non lo so.» risponde l’altro e John solleva un sopracciglio «Non lo ricordo.»

John lascia perdere la questione e finisce di disinfettare la ferita, per poi gettare la garza in un angolo con tutte le altre.

«Come ti senti?» gli domanda allora e Sherlock finalmente torna a restituirgli lo sguardo, ed è uno sguardo perso.

«Perché sei ancora qui?» John sbatte le palpebre più volte a quella domanda, lasciando perdere il fatto che Sherlock non abbia risposto alla sua, e lo guarda, coprendolo di nuovo con il lenzuolo giusto per fare qualcosa.

«E dove altro dovrei essere?» ribatte, non sapendo che altro rispondere, perché semplicemente altro da rispondere non c’è. E Sherlock allora corruga le sopracciglia, si alza in piedi incurante del lenzuolo che gli cade da dosso e della ferita che pulsa e gli si getta in grembo, accoccolandosi sul suo petto e riaddormentandosi prima che John abbia solo il tempo di dire “a” _._

John osserva l’uomo che ha tra le braccia e per un attimo non sa cosa fare, ma lo stringe a sé e sente la pelle bollente di Sherlock sotto le proprie dita, allora forza il braccio sano per prendere il lenzuolo caduto a terra e copre nuovamente Sherlock, tenendolo saldo a sé, appoggiandosi con la schiena sulla poltrona e rimanendo fermo in quella posizione, decidendo di non spostarsi finché non sarà lo stesso Sherlock a svegliarsi e a togliersi.

Intanto John ne approfitta per immergere una mano in quei capelli pieni di nodi e leggermente sudati. Sarà il caso che Sherlock si faccia una doccia, dopo.

 

Quando Sherlock esce dal bagno trova John seduto sulla poltrona a leggere il libro che aveva lasciato incompiuto giorni addietro e John, vedendolo uscire con la coda dell’occhio, alza la mano nello stesso gesto che aveva fatto quel giorno, intimandogli così di lasciarlo finire fino ad arrivare al prossimo punto.

Quando John fa un’orecchia sulla pagina del libro e lo richiude poggiandolo al tavolo, Sherlock si siede sulla sedia vicino alla sua poltrona e John è felice di notare che sembra essere tornato lo stesso Sherlock che ha conosciuto, quello dall’apparenza distaccata. È contento anche di vederlo in completo – anche se deve ammettere che il vederlo completamente nudo non lo aveva lasciato indifferente - perché anche quello dimostra una specie di miglioramento rispetto alla parte animale.

Sherlock chiude gli occhi e poggia le dita sotto il mento, rimanendo in silenzio per quelli che sembrano minuti lunghi ore, finché non riapre quelle pozze celesti e le posa su John, lasciando perdere la colazione frettolosa che il medico ha preparato.

«Cosa vuoi sapere?» domanda, ed è ovviamente sicuro che John voglia venire a conoscenza di più e più dettagli.

Ma John, chiaramente, lo sorprende con una domanda inaspettata.

«Che lavoro fai?»

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre più volte e rimane fisso a guardarlo. «Prego?»

John sorride. «Che lavoro fai? Intendo, tu sai che io sono un militare, ma tu alla fine non mi hai mai detto né dove vivi né dove lavori.»

Sherlock sembra prendere la domanda un po’ più tranquillamente e rilassa le spalle.

«Vivo a Londra, e sono un consulente investigativo.»

John alza le sopracciglia talmente tanto che sulla fronte gli si formano tante piccole rughe d’espressione.

«Wow. A Londra ci vivo anch’io. Beh, o meglio, _ci vivrei_ se non fossi così ossessionato dal non tornarci mai. Ma un consulente investigativo esattamente sarebbe…? Una specie di detective?»

Sherlock storce le labbra a quella parola e John capisce di aver sbagliato.

«No, io do una mano alla polizia quando brancola nel buio: ovvero sempre. Richiedono il mio intervento e io do una mano come meglio posso. Ovvero: splendidamente.»

John ride del tono di Sherlock e Sherlock alza le labbra in un microscopico sorriso, poggiando le mani al tavolo e rilassandosi ulteriormente nel vedere John davvero tranquillo. Si aspettava di tutto. Si aspettava quasi di venire ucciso o peggio, a dirla tutta. Ma John se ne sta lì, davanti a lui con in faccia un sorriso bonario e l’aria rilassata di chi non ha appena visto una persona trasformarsi in _qualcosa_ e come se tutta quella situazione fosse _normale._ Sherlock, dentro di sé, ringrazia John ogni minuto di quella conversazione.

«Immagino che le tue doti deduttive centrino qualcosa.» ammette John e Sherlock annuisce con aria quasi annoiata. «Acuta osservazione.» dice solo in risposta, sbocconcellando quello che John ha preparato in velocità per la colazione, ritrovandosi a mangiare molto più del solito e molto più voracemente: sta morendo di fame.

John segue il suo esempio e si versa una tazza di caffè.

«Perché usi la mano destra?»

Il dottore si ferma dal versare il caffè e dà un’occhiata a Sherlock che non solleva lo sguardo verso di lui ma resta a fissare il toast davanti a sé.

«Com–?»

«Sei mancino. Non serve sicuramente un genio per notare una cosa del genere, però oggi usi la mano destra per tutto. Prima reggevi il libro, poi hai tenuto il segno e ora ti versi il caffè, nonostante la moka fosse più a portata della mano sinistra.»

John sta per aprire bocca quando Sherlock finalmente alza lo sguardo e rimane a guardarlo negli occhi.

«E c’è troppo sangue.»

Ed è incredibile come Sherlock riesca a farlo rimanere a bocca aperta.

«C’è troppo sangue su quelle garze. Non può essere tutto mio. Ti ho…» respiro «Ti ho fatto qualcosa?»

E nonostante l’espressione di Sherlock non cambi di una virgola John è convinto di sentire qualcosa in quella voce, qualcosa come preoccupazione e apprensione e, d’improvviso, capisce che non sarebbe il caso di dire a Sherlock la verità. Non subito almeno.

«Sì, in effetti certe garze sono le mie.» Sherlock trattiene vagamente il respiro mentre John continua «Sai, erano giorni che venivo a cercarti e… ah, a proposito, abbiamo praticamente finito la benzina… e prima o poi qualcosa doveva pur succedermi. Se ben ricordi l’altro ieri ha piovuto – oddio, puoi ricordartelo? - e ieri sono andato di nuovo in perlustrazione, ma il terreno era fangoso e scivoloso, e siccome la benzina era davvero poca ho deciso di venire a cercarti a piedi. Così semplicemente ho messo male un piede e sono scivolato lungo una discesa, aprendomi praticamente il braccio. Una sfortuna dietro l’altra insomma, ma tutto qui, nulla di eclatante.» John sorseggia il caffè e guarda con aria disinteressata Sherlock che invece lo sta fissando, cercando di capire se credergli o meno. Ma infine Sherlock abbassa le spalle e torna a respirare, probabilmente _decidendo_ di credergli.

«Beh, in un certo qual modo è colpa mia.» dice, sorridendo appena.

«Oh sì, e infatti pagherai tu tutta la benzina che è stata consumata.»

Sherlock lo guarda male e in tutta risposta alza un sopracciglio. «Non ti ho mica obbligato io a venirmi a cercare. E poi tu eri quello che non guidava, no? Non oso immaginare che danni hai arrecato alla macchina!»

«Ah, beh, certo, effettivamente la cosa più logica da fare sarebbe stata quella di aspettare qui e vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Sì, una grande idea, geniale direi. E comunque no, la tua macchina non ha nemmeno un graffio, al contrario di me, quindi vedi che la benzina perlomeno devi mettercela tu.»

Vanno avanti a battibeccare finché non giungono alla conclusione di fare a metà per la benzina e John riesce anche ad estorcere a Sherlock un sussurrato _grazie._

 

Finita la colazione, John fa togliere la camicia a Sherlock e controlla la ferita sia sul braccio che sul fianco. Incredibilmente entrambe sembrano guarire in fretta e quando lo fa notare a Sherlock, l’altro semplicemente non risponde.

«Riesci a muovere tranquillamente il braccio e la mano?» chiede John e Sherlock gli dà una dimostrazione pratica di riuscire a fare benissimo entrambe le cose, così il dottore annuisce e procede verso il fianco, tastando la zona arrossata della ferita e premendo delicatamente la mano per notare qualche fastidio o qualche dolore. Ma Sherlock nemmeno sembra reagire, così John semplicemente ci applica sopra della pomata e gli passa un bicchier d’acqua con due compresse di paracetamolo, giusto per stare tranquilli. Sherlock storce le labbra ma butta giù le compresse senza dire nulla.

«Bene. Beh, mi sembra tutto incredibilmente a posto.» dice mentre lo aiuta a rimettersi la camicia senza fargli fare troppi movimenti compromettenti. Sherlock sembra non voler dire nulla e John inizia seriamente a preoccuparsi di quello strano silenzio.

«Cosa c’è?» gli chiede, non riuscendo a frenare la curiosità e alzandosi in piedi per girare la sedia e mettercisi sopra cavalcioni, le mani appoggiate allo schienale.

Sherlock osserva i movimenti con lo sguardo, muovendo la testa ogni qual volta il movimento di John è troppo ampio, e si appoggia nuovamente alla sedia, accavallando le gambe.

«Non capisco cosa tu stia facendo.» ammette a malincuore e John abbassa la testa di lato e lo osserva, stupito.

«In che senso?»

«Nel senso che… tutto questo è strano.»

John, stranamente, scoppia a ridere.

«E lo vieni a dire a me? Non sei tu quello che si è ritrovato davanti un lupo al posto di una persona e l’ha visto fuggire nella notte.»

«Ed è questo il punto!» tuona Sherlock, alzando la voce e muovendosi a disagio sulla sedia come John non lo ha mai visto fare. «Perché sei così calmo? Cosa stai pensando di fare? Perché mi stai aiutando? Perché sei ancora qui? Non capisco. Non riesco a capire cosa tu intenda fare e questo è _destabilizzante_ per me.»

Le labbra di John si tendono in un piccolo sorriso, mentre appoggia il mento sulle braccia incrociate.

«Io intendo passare il resto della mia ben più che meritata _vacanza_ in questa casa di montagna, se vuoi, con te. Chiederti spiegazioni mentre sei in questo stato alquanto _alterato,_ per usare un eufemismo, non mi sembra una grande idea e non ho intenzione di forzarti, la cosa che voglio sapere maggiormente è solo ogni quanto capita e se posso stare tranquillo o se devo avere paura di venire sbranato ogni volta.» Sherlock osserva l'uomo davanti a sé e per un attimo non dice nulla, probabilmente valutando cosa dire e come farlo. Dopo un paio di secondi in cui non ha sbattuto mezza volta le palpebre, sembra riprendersi.

«Non so dirti se lui ti farà del male o meno. È per questo che non volevo soggiornare con qualcun altro, ma tu... Tu hai insistito e con quella tua faccia da buon samaritano sei riuscito a trarmi in inganno. E io ancora non so perché ho deciso di scendere in città con te ma–»

«Panico.» dice semplicemente John, avvicinandoglisi e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, sorreggendolo mentre Sherlock si piega in avanti sul tavolo. «Una cosa per volta, Sherlock. Avanti, respira con me. Inspira, trattieni, espira... Bravo così, ancora una volta... Inspira, trattieni, espira… Bene.»

Sherlock ha le mani che tremano leggermente e John non reputa un buon segno quel luccichio ambrato che scorge negli occhi solitamente azzurri.

Il consulente si calma, stringe forte i pugni e chiude gli occhi, ricomponendo quella sua solita maschera annoiata.

«Questa cosa con cui convivo è un enorme peso, per me. Non mi concede di lavorare quanto vorrei e ogni sei o sette mesi devo allontanarmi dalla città per il pericolo piuttosto prossimo di poter far del male a qualcuno e non saperlo, ritrovandomi la mattina, nudo, da qualche parte della città senza ricordare assolutamente nulla. Quindi non lo so, John, se tu sia al sicuro o meno, ma non ci metterei sicuramente la mano sul fuoco.»

John si sistema meglio sulla sedia e lo guarda, poggiandosi le mani in grembo, cercando di capire qualcosa che per lui non ha affatto senso.

«Intendi dire che... praticamente non sei tu?»

Sherlock chiude gli occhi e sospira, guardando da un'altra parte e sembrando quasi a disagio.

«So solamente che non ho nessun ricordo di quello che faccio, quindi non saprei risponderti.»

John pare essere più sconvolto da questa rivelazione che da tutto il resto, e rimane lì a fissarlo mentre Sherlock incrocia i suoi occhi solo per distoglierli quasi subito, sembrando estremamente stanco e non lo stesso uomo con cui John ha fatto colazione solo pochi minuti prima.

«Come ti ho già proposto fin dall'inizio ti pagherò il biglietto per tornare a casa e i restanti mesi di affitto cosicché i tuoi soldi non vadano sprecati. E cosa vuoi in cambio del tuo silenzio?»

John alza entrambe le sopracciglia talmente tanto da toccare quasi l'attaccatura dei capelli.

«Chiedo scusa?»

Sherlock continua a non guardarlo e John sente un fastidio quasi rabbioso covargli infondo allo stomaco, provando quasi l'impulso di prendergli quel colletto della camicia stirato perfettamente e scuoterlo finché il viso non si alzerà per fissarsi nei suoi occhi.

«Non sono così stupido da pensare che non vorrai niente in cambio per non divulgare una tale informazione in giro. Probabilmente non ti crederebbe nessuno, ma sei un Capitano dell'esercito di Sua Maestà la Regina e non posso permettermi di rischiare o di far sollevare dei dubbi in tal proposito.»

Sherlock sente il rumore della sedia che si scosta.

«Se non ti prendo a pugni è solo perché il mio gancio destro non è forte quanto il sinistro e rischierei di non farti abbastanza male.»

Sherlock, finalmente, alza il viso e lo guarda con espressione quasi confusa che svanisce mezzo secondo dopo mentre nota quella di John veramente offesa e una vena sul collo che sta pericolosamente spuntando, sintomo di rabbia repressa.

«Chi credi che io sia? Una persona così meschina e abbietta? Che opinione orribile ti sei fatto di me, consulente investigativo dei miei stivali?»

John allora si alza del tutto dalla sedia con ben poca grazia e la rimette al suo posto, trascinando le gambe di legno sul pavimento giusto per infastidire l'altro.

Sherlock continua a guardarlo senza dire nulla mentre osserva John riprendere la propria cassetta del primo soccorso, lasciandogli la pomata e delle garze sul tavolo della cucina prima di girarsi verso la porta e uscire senza dire altro con passo marziale, sbattendo l’anta e salendo pesantemente le scale che portano all'appartamento di sopra.

E Sherlock rimane sorpreso.

Rimane sorpreso dalla rabbia di John. Rimane sorpreso dall'averlo _ferito_ con simili accuse che non pensava fossero altro che semplici constatazioni. Mycroft gli ha sempre detto di non fidarsi, gli ha sempre spiegato che le loro condizioni non gli avrebbero permesso di avere delle persone vicino. Eppure John è ancora lì... beh più o meno.

Non è scappato, lo ha aiutato, lo ha curato, gli ha preparato la colazione e si è dimostrato gentile con lui fin dal primo giorno, fino dalla sua prima risposta acida e gli ha addirittura riparato alla bene e meglio la finestra, ora che lo nota. È rimasto accanto a lui durante la notte quando ancora non era tornato in sé e lo ha vegliato. Insomma, qualcosa deve pur dire sulla persona che è appena uscita da quella stanza, no?

 

John è così furioso che nemmeno riesce a credere a ciò che ha sentito. È furioso e frustrato e vorrebbe davvero prenderlo a pugni. Ma che diavolo è passato per la testa a quel coglione al piano di sotto?! Getta malamente la cassetta del primo soccorso a terra e fa per andare in bagno quando un bussare sommesso lo ferma e lo fa tornare indietro, spalancando la porta su quello che altri non poteva essere se non Sherlock. Sherlock che tiene in una mano una borsa di stoffa e nell'altra le chiavi della macchina.

John lo osserva con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la faccia arrabbiata, espressione che si scioglie pian piano vedendo quanto l'altro sia quasi in imbarazzo a ritrovarsi lì, in piedi, senza sapere evidentemente cosa dire.

«Ho...» inizia per poi fermarsi a malapena per un secondo, stranamente esitando, ricominciando però a parlare con la sua solita sicurezza quasi subito «Ho pensato che alla fine la benzina sarebbe giusto che la pagassi io, in effetti. E mi chiedevo se ti andasse di accompagnarmi in città, ho dimenticato di comprare certe sostanze che mi servono per finire un esperimento e la pece per il mio violino.»

John non si scompone davanti al tono incredibilmente neutro dell'altro e rimane a guardarlo, la rabbia che pian piano diminuisce e una specie di divertimento che gli sale fino a fargli sollevare gli angoli delle labbra. Ma questo non basta per il suo orgoglio ferito. Non si meritava di certo ciò che gli è stato detto. Così John si appoggia allo stipite della porta con le braccia incrociate e rimane a guardarlo, aspettando.

Sherlock lo capisce, ma John evidentemente non capisce Sherlock e quanto per lui sia stato difficile tutto quello.

«Offro anche il pranzo.» aggiunge, sempre con l'aria di chi stia facendo un enorme sacrificio per parlare.

E, dall'espressione di John, capisce che forse è abbastanza.

«Prendo un maglione e arrivo.»

Sherlock sospira quando John si sposta ed entra in casa lasciando la porta aperta (un chiaro invito ad entrare se ne avesse voglia) e sente il petto farsi incredibilmente leggero, si sente tranquillo, si sente meno in colpa.

Allora fa quel passo. Entra in casa di John e deduce quel poco che può capire da una casa così spoglia.

Poi guarda l'orrendo maglione leggero che John ha deciso di portarsi dietro e sorride.

 

 

«Il tuo poco appetito è preoccupante. Sei già estremamente pallido ed incredibilmente magro, non potresti mangiare qualcosina in più?»

John addenta il suo toast e guarda Sherlock giocherellare con la frittata, disintegrandola con la forchetta.

«Il cibo mi rallenta.»

John alza un sopracciglio e lo guarda scettico.

«Ti rallenta dal fare cosa esattamente? Non mi sembra tu sia incredibilmente impegnato... Anzi, direi che sarebbe meglio mangiare per mettersi in forze piuttosto.»

Sherlock alza gli occhi solo per fulminarlo con un'occhiata e poi torna a posarli sul cibo.

«In effetti, detesto venire qui. Passo mesi e mesi nell'ozio più totale, cosa che detesto, e non succede mai nulla. Nessun omicidio in questo paesino dimenticato da Dio e tutti i segreti che ci possono essere non sono tali perché qui sanno tutto di tutti e non c'è nessun mistero da svelare. Lo odio, questo posto. Odio oziare, odio che la mia mente non abbia niente da fare e si rivolti su se stessa nel vano tentativo di farmi distrarre. Odio questa situazione ma evidentemente non posso fare nulla. Mio fratello mi manda qualche fascicolo ogni tanto, per distrarmi, e odio perfino quello, il dover essere quasi _in debito_ con lui per avere qualcosa da fare e non venir ucciso dalla mia stessa noia. In debito con lui o con Lestrade, non so nemmeno chi sia peggio.»

Sherlock sbatte malamente la forchetta sul tavolo e qualche commensale si volta nella loro direzione, per girarsi quasi subito alzando le spalle. Come ha detto Sherlock quello è un paesino piccolo, e se lui va a passare lì diversi mesi all'anno devono pur conoscerlo in qualche modo e conoscere altrettanto bene il suo carattere non propriamente semplice.

John lo guarda e si ricorda del nome che ha pronunciato Sherlock, il contatto del cellulare che non faceva altro che chiamare e alla quale non ha mai risposto; più tardi gli farà presente che qualcuno lo ha cercato, nel caso non abbia ancora guardato le chiamate perse. Vede Sherlock chiudere gli occhi e sbuffare fuori tutta l'aria. Ha notato che Sherlock non è propriamente la persona più calma e tranquilla del mondo, ma si chiede come non faccia a godersi dei momenti rilassanti come quelli.

«Parlami un po' di chi è questo Lestrade e dei tuoi casi, vuoi? Qual è il più straordinario che tu sia mai riuscito a risolvere?»

Sherlock riapre gli occhi e lo fissa, l'azzurro con qualche bagliore infinitesimale dorato che scompare praticamente subito, e rimane per qualche istante sorpreso.

«Davvero?» chiede.

E John annuisce.

«Ammetto che la vita totalmente tranquilla non fa nemmeno per me.»

Non ha mai visto Sherlock così entusiasta di raccontare qualcosa da quando hanno iniziato a parlarsi.

 

Quando montano in macchina Sherlock non ha ancora finito di spiegare il terzo caso risolto e John lo ascolta, rapito dai discorsi dell'altro ed interessato molto più di quanto si sarebbe davvero immaginato: evidentemente Sherlock scova davvero solo casi interessanti.

Quando arrivano a casa Sherlock invita John ad entrare e l'altro non esita, rimanendo da Sherlock per delle ore, preparando del tè mentre Sherlock accende il fuoco nel caminetto e continuando a parlare, passando da un discorso all'altro senza nemmeno accorgersene, arrivando persino a parlare dell'Afghanistan, della sorella di John (“ _Sorella?” “Sì, sorella, perché?” “C’è sempre qualcosa…”_ ) e del fratello di Sherlock - la vera piaga dell'umanità.

Parlano ben poco - e Sherlock lo fa gettando qualche frase qui e lì giusto per togliere la curiosità evidente di John - della condizione di Sherlock, ma in definitiva John scopre che nulla è controllabile, che non succede in un determinato momento o periodo, che semplicemente succede e Sherlock non può farci nulla, che non è responsabile delle proprie azioni ed è come se si andasse a rintanare in qualche antro oscuro per poi risvegliarsi la mattina senza ricordare assolutamente nulla; è come avere un'altra entità dentro di sé e la cosa non è affatto piacevole.

Scopre anche cose al di fuori della condizione mentale - Sherlock gliene parla quasi a forza - ovvero qualcosa che ha a che fare con l’istinto, con il territorio, la gelosia innata (che Sherlock non ha mai provato perché è sempre stato solo) e il trovarsi un compagno per la vita (che Sherlock non ha mai avuto e ben che meno ha intenzione di trovarsi) e i sensi più sviluppati anche in condizione _normale._

John ascolta e non interrompe mai, non lo forza a parlare e nota che Sherlock si sbottona sull’argomento un pochino di più ogni volta che si ritorna sul discorso.

Alla fine anche John trova giusto dirgli qualcosa in più su di sé, qualcosa che (forse) Sherlock non ha dedotto e che non è propriamente la cosa più facile da dire per lui e il proprio orgoglio.

«Mi è stato dato questo congedo in maniera piuttosto chiara ed obbligatoria.» inizia, mentre Sherlock assaggia un bicchiere di brandy del padre di Beth di cui entrambi si sono dimenticati. «Non ho chiesto io di essere rimandato a casa. Certo, non mi lamento, un po’ di riposo non fa di certo male, ma diciamo che non potevo replicare sull’andarmene da lì.» John fa un respiro profondo mentre Sherlock lo guarda, stavolta serio e senza sorriso, e poi continua «Mi era stato dato il compito di portare i miei uomini in una missione di recupero in una città vicino Kabul ma, per usare un eufemismo, la spedizione non è andata esattamente come volevamo. Il nostro autoblindo è finito sopra un ordigno esplosivo, con tutta probabilità azionato a distanza. Fortunatamente la carica esplosiva doveva essere stata dosata male perché a parte qualche ferito stavamo tutti bene. Io ho zoppicato per parecchi giorni a causa di una distorsione e mi sono lussato una spalla ma nulla di grave. Fatto sta che mi hanno fatto gentilmente notare che sarebbe stato il caso di andarmene per qualche tempo, che probabilmente ero stressato, che erano anni che non mi prendevo una pausa e che un altro errore di valutazione simile avrebbe potuto fare decisamente molti più danni. Chiaramente l’errore era mio.» [1] Sherlock osserva John battere ritmicamente i polpastrelli sul tavolo e si accorge di quanto il medico sia nervoso. Lui, nervoso. Proprio davanti a Sherlock.

«Quindi è un congedo forzato.» mormora il consulente, giocando con il bicchiere che ha appoggiato al tavolo, e vede John annuire.

«Anni e anni di onorato servizio e poi mi rispediscono a casa per un errore loro. Non mi lamento di trovarmi qui, questo posto mi piace e mi piace anche la compagnia.» alza il viso verso Sherlock e gli rivolge un sorriso caloroso. Sherlock non sa bene come replicare e si sente quasi a disagio ad essere preso in considerazione come una _piacevole compagnia,_ così si schiarisce la gola e rimane ad ascoltare senza dire niente. «Ma è una questione di principio.» continua infatti l’altro, evidentemente per nulla sorpreso che Sherlock non abbia replicato. «Non mi permetterei mai di portare i miei uomini in missione se non mi trovassi nelle mie condizioni migliori. Un atto del tutto suicida è completamente inutile.» a quel punto John sbuffa e beve un altro sorso di brandy dal suo bicchiere, gettando un’occhiata all’orologio. «Uhm, vista l’ora, sarà meglio che vada, domani volevo andare a pescare e non credo che tre ore di sonno potrebbero bastarmi, al momento.»

Sherlock pare quasi deluso dalla cosa, ma nasconde la sua delusione guardando il bicchiere mezzo vuoto di John e annuendo una singola volta. Non vuole che John se ne vada, ma cosa potrebbe dirgli? _Resta?_ E per quale motivo? Si sarebbero visti poche ore dopo.

E, incredibilmente, l’improvvisa realizzazione che avrebbe potuto vedere John il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora e quello dopo ancora gli fece ronzare le orecchie e battere il cuore più forte. Non un segno molto buono.

Così si alza e accompagna John all’uscita prima che possa succedere qualcosa d’irreparabile, prima che il suo corpo decida per lui, e vede la sorpresa dipingersi sul viso di John ma non gli dice nulla quando, apertagli la porta e spingendolo con malcelata forza fuori, si richiude la porta alle spalle, poggiandocisi con tutto il corpo sopra.

John rimane quasi deluso, avrebbe voluto dirgli ancora qualcosa, avrebbe voluto _fare_ qualcosa, ma ha capito più che bene che se Sherlock fa qualcosa è solo per salvaguardarlo da lui.

 

John va a letto dopo essersi medicato la ferita con della pomata e delle garze pulite e con una pace addosso che non sentiva da tanto tempo. E non è solo pace, è pace insieme a qualcos’altro, a qualcosa che lo fa sentire vivo e che lo emoziona nel profondo. È qualcosa che lo fa sorridere ed è qualcosa che lo fa emozionare. La paura è sparita, lasciando quasi una sorta d’indifferenza, sente che riuscirà a dormire finalmente sereno dopo tanto tempo.

E forse non andrà a pesca più tardi, non se non verrà anche Sherlock.

 

Il suo sonno è agitato ma non come le ultime notti, non come gli ultimi sogni e non come gli ultimi incubi. È agitato perché non lo fa rimanere fermo nel letto, facendolo attorcigliare attorno alle coperte, ma la mente è tranquilla, mentre sogna guerra e lupi mescolati in un unico scenario e Sherlock in forma di bestia che gli si fa vicino, non per sbranarlo questa volta ma per poggiargli il muso sul petto e aspettare che John faccia qualcosa.

 

È ancora buio quando John è costretto a svegliarsi per dei rumori che provengono da fuori l’appartamento e non gli ci vogliono che pochi minuti per realizzare chi potrebbe essere. Chiaramente è Sherlock, ma non sta bussando.

Si alza dal letto dopo essersi sgrovigliato le coperte dalle gambe e averle gettate malamente sul letto ed esce dalla camera dirigendosi alla porta d’entrata.

I rumori sono sempre più forti man mano che si avvicina, finché non sente un vero e proprio rumore di unghie contro il legno e sospira, non sapendo cosa fare.

_Lui è imprevedibile._

Alla fine prova a dare un colpetto con le nocche contro la porta, per far sentire la propria presenza, e il lupo al di fuori della porta inizia ad ululare in risposta, come a volersi far sentire chiaramente. John non sa se sia un bene o un male, ma decide di fidarsi come ha fatto solo la sera prima e, con la stessa emozione d’insicurezza addosso, apre la porta e fissa subito gli occhi in quelli del lupo che gli restituisce lo sguardo. La bestia rimane ferma per qualche secondo a guardarlo, finché si porta avanti e struscia il muso contro il fianco di John e sotto il palmo della mano sana e una parte del cervello di John fa caso per la prima volta alla morbidezza del pelo dell’altro e, tentennando per qualche attimo, muove la mano sul lato del muso e in mezzo alle orecchie, tornando indietro. Il lupo sembra apprezzare immensamente perché si poggia più pesantemente col muso contro John e il dottore quasi cade per terra, sbilanciato.

«Ehi, ehi. Piano.» il lupo sbuffa fuori aria dalle narici ma, ovviamente, non prende in considerazione ciò che John ha detto e spinge ancora, così da riuscire ad entrare in casa, benvoluto o meno.

«Mmh… Alla fine si fa comunque di testa tua vedo.» John prende un po’ più di confidenza e prova ad abbassare anche l’altra mano sul muso della creatura per accarezzarlo ulteriormente e la bestia sembra non aver nulla da ridire, chiudendo gli occhi e premendo sempre con più forza contro il dottore. John nota con la coda dell’occhio che il lupo tiene la zampa anteriore sollevata da terra e immagina che debba fargli più male che nella sua forma umana essendo che ci si poggia sopra, così si siede a terra, pregando di non fare la cosa sbagliata, e fa cenno al lupo di distendersi e, incredibilmente, lo fa.

Con un poca di fatica Sherlock si distende, appoggiandogli il muso in grembo e il corpo sul lato che gli fa meno male e sente le dita di John accarezzarlo dietro le orecchie e sul collo, parlando in tono basso e rilassante.

«Ci siamo visti solo qualche ora fa, ti mancavo così tanto?» scherza, continuando il massaggio, ma il lupo drizza le orecchie ed apre gli occhi ad osservarlo e John rimane per qualche istante in silenzio, chiedendosi se l’altro lo abbia capito davvero o meno. Si schiarisce la gola e inizia a grattargli il collo: il lupo sembra apprezzare ulteriormente.

Ci vuole qualche minuti buono per far rilassare del tutto John ma, quando accade, il buon dottore sente calargli di nuovo la stanchezza addosso e il sonno incredibilmente vicino e crede sia meglio tornare a dormire e non addormentarsi così.

Però quando tenta di togliersi il muso dal grembo, il lupo usa tutta la propria forza per tenerlo lì, seduto sul pavimento.

«Sherlock…» inizia, tentando si spostarlo di nuovo con scarsi risultati. «Dai, devo chiudere la porta e ho sonno. Non puoi pretendere di farmi dormire qui.»

Il lupo sembra non capire il disappunto del dottore nel dormire per terra ma probabilmente capisce dall’insistenza dell’altro che dev’essere una cosa importante. Ma non vuole lasciarlo andare. Allora John si arrende e si distende sul pavimento.

«Ti odio. Ho un letto caldo e confortevole di là e tu…» ma John non ha tempo di dire altro perché Sherlock gli è praticamente sopra; lo annusa, lo lecca, gli si poggia addosso, gli infila il muso sotto la maglia del pigiama e John per diversi secondi è immobile, non sapendo che diavolo stia succedendo e cosa fare a riguardo, questo almeno finché il lupo non va a leccargli e annusargli il collo, causandogli risate sconquassanti per il solletico, ma Sherlock pare non farsi problemi e passa a leccargli il lato del viso, ad annusargli il petto e a graffiarlo leggermente con le unghie sull'addome.

«Cosa diavolo stai facendo?» il tono vorrebbe essere serio ma la risata esce da John spontanea quando il lupo continua a leccarlo vicino al collo e così John alza una mano e va ad accarezzarlo nuovamente tra le orecchie, grattandolo con le unghie corte quando Sherlock pare farsi più docile.

«Bene, la finiamo ora?» chiede, col peso dell’animale sopra di sé, iniziando a non riuscire a respirare e voltandosi piano per farlo scendere. Il lupo si sposta di poco, rimanendo su un fianco e col muso poggiato sul petto del dottore che continua a fargli lente carezze, almeno fin quando Sherlock non si sposta verso il braccio sinistro di John e si avvicina alla fasciatura, iniziando a leccare anche quella, emettendo qualche verso che John non riesce ad identificare. Dopo quasi un minuto buono John crede di sapere cosa l’altro stia facendo e infonde più forza nella carezza che ora gli sta facendo al lato del muso.

«Sta guarendo in fretta e non era nulla di così grave.» dice, ringraziando il cielo di aver cambiato la fasciatura e averne messa una nuova senza lasciare la ferita all’aria, perché una leccata non doveva essere sicuramente la cosa più igienica del mondo. «E comunque, sei molto più bravo in forma animale a chiedere scusa che in forma umana, devo dire.» si volta di lato a quelle parole e Sherlock si sposta indietro, notando il movimento, distendendosi poi vicino a lui, insinuandogli il naso umido sotto il collo, continuando a far ridere John che ora si sente davvero rilassato e al sicuro.

«Sapevo che non potevi essere terribile come mi avevi detto.» gli dice mentre gli gratta il muso.

E, contro ogni sua aspettativa e sapendo che il giorno dopo la schiena gli avrebbe fatto pagare la carognata di starsene sul pavimento, si addormenta con Sherlock che ancora lo annusa e gli lecca il braccio.

La porta lasciata aperta fa entrare una leggera brezza che fa rilassare entrambi e poco dopo anche il lupo si addormenta, poggiandosi su John e coprendolo dal freddo.

 

 

 

 

**NOTE:**

**[1]** Ringrazio Hotaru_Tomoe per l’idea *__*

Posto un giorno prima perché domani (finalmente) me ne vado per un paio di giorni in giro per l'Italia (più o meno XD). Grazie mille a chi ha recensito, messo tra le seguite/preferite/ricordate la storia e vi auguro un buonissimo e lunghissimo e rilassantissimo (quanti "issimo") week end <3


	3. Conclusione

   
 

Capitolo Terzo:  
Conclusione

   
   
   
Sherlock non può far altro che paragonare quella situazione a una sorta di _deja-vù._ Il braccio di John è nuovamente stretto attorno al suo fianco e lui è nuovamente e completamente nudo pigiato contro di lui e la cosa, per la seconda volta in due giorni, pare anche non dispiacergli.  
Si guarda attorno e con un'occhiata capisce di essere nell'appartamento di John (soprattutto perché tutto quell'ordine non può essere attribuito a se stesso) e che ci dev'essere salito di sua spontanea volontà. Ricorda di aver praticamente sbattuto John fuori di casa prima di sentire il solito formicolio salirgli lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale e poi basta, non ricorda altro, quindi non ci sono dubbi su chi abbia raggiunto chi. Ma il suo pensiero va al _perché?_  
Non capisce (e questa cosa lo disturba in maniera inimmaginabile già di prima mattina) perché quella bestia dovrebbe volere la compagnia di John. Si volta nell'abbraccio costrittivo del dottore e si ritrova a fissarlo nel sonno. Le sopracciglia sono leggermente aggrottate e il respiro un pochino troppo accelerato (probabilmente sta facendo un brutto sogno), i capelli sono un ammasso informe (così diverso da quando si fa vedere al mattino), entrambe le braccia sono rivolte a lui (un braccio lo stringe e uno gli fa da cuscino) e ora inizia a muoversi leggermente (segno che forse sta per svegliarsi). Sherlock tenta di sciogliere quell'abbraccio per andare a trovare qualcosa con cui coprirsi (per quanto non gli importi di rimanere nudo davanti agli altri ha notato lo sguardo di John, e quello sguardo lo mette in soggezione) ma non appena si muove il braccio attorno al fianco rafforza la sua presa e trae Sherlock a sé, facendo ora aderire il consulente e il dottore petto contro petto. Sherlock, per la prima volta in vita sua, si sente quasi veramente in imbarazzo.  
John allunga le gambe e va ad intrecciarle con quelle dell'altro, obbligando Sherlock ad aprirle e a farsi passare una coscia di John pericolosamente vicino al proprio inguine e se da un parte Sherlock trova quella situazione incredibilmente confusionaria per il suo cervello che sta andando in tilt, dall'altra vorrebbe solo svegliare John e ribaltarlo sulla schiena per...  
«'lock?» John mormora senza aprire gli occhi e Sherlock si sforza di fermare la propria fantasia, stupendosi oltretutto di averla appena avuta e vergognandosene, per cercare di capire se l'altro sia sveglio o parli nel sonno.  
«Sei di nuovo nudo, vero?»  
Decisamente sveglio.  
«Non lo so, prova ad alzare ancora un po' la coscia che tieni tra le mie gambe e vediamo se riesci a dedurlo da solo.»  
Non voleva dirlo, che razza di risposta era? Ma nota le labbra di John distendersi in un sorriso e una mano del dottore gli scivola giù, lungo tutto il fianco per poi risalire all'altezza delle spalle.  
«Nudo.» proclama, come se gli fosse _davvero_ servito quel gesto per riuscire a capirlo.  
Cerca poi di togliere la gamba tra quelle di Sherlock ma il consulente la ferma, stringendo i muscoli delle cosce.  
«Volevo darti l'opportunità di andare a vestirti.» fa il dottore, aprendo ora gli occhi e puntandoli in quelli di Sherlock, incredibilmente sveglio.  
«La nudità non è di certo un mio problema e ormai credo che tu abbia visto tutto ciò che c'era da vedere, quindi niente di nuovo.»  
John ride divertito ma non abbassa mai gli occhi al di sotto del collo di Sherlock e Sherlock, che non sa esattamente dove mettere le mani, le appoggia sulle spalle dell'altro, cingendolo un pochino a sé.  
A quel punto John chiude nuovamente gli occhi e rimane ad ascoltare il respiro tranquillo di Sherlock.  
«Hai avuto un incubo.»  
John annuisce anche se quella non è a tutti gli effetti una domanda.  
«Ogni tanto succede, il subconscio sembra prendermi per il culo quando non posso controllarlo.»  
Sherlock sorride mestamente, in quello sono molto simili.  
«Posso sapere cosa riguardava?» in realtà _sa_ benissimo cosa John ha sognato, ma vuole vedere se l'altro abbia o meno voglia di parlarne.  
John fa un sorriso un po' più tirato ma non vede motivo di negargli una richiesta simile.  
«Guerra.» si limita per un attimo a dire «Guerra, deserto, caldo e vecchi amici. Difficile sognare altro.»  
Sherlock non replica per qualche istante.  
«Ti hanno mandato in congedo e posso solo dire che hanno fatto l'errore più grande della loro carriera, anche se a mio beneficio, sia chiaro.»  
John riporta il blu mare dei suoi occhi in quello azzurro cielo dell'altro e sorride.  
«Quello che ho appena sentito era davvero un complimento?»  
Il consulente scuote la testa. «Assolutamente no, io non faccio complimenti, dico solo la verità.» e detto ciò si scioglie dall'abbraccio caldo di John e si alza, vagando per la stanza sotto il controllo vigile dell'altro che adesso non si fa alcun problema a fissargli i muscoli delle spalle, della schiena, dei glutei e delle gambe che si contraggono ad ogni passo, lasciandolo a fantasie che non è riuscito a portare a termine quella notte.  
«Cosa cerchi?» chiede solo per cortesia, voltandosi a pancia in giù e poggiando il mento sulle braccia incrociate, godendosi la visuale.  
Sherlock è davvero un bell'uomo. Anche se è sempre stato circondato da uomini ne ha visti decisamente pochi essere così _perfetti_ in tutto. Altezza, muscolatura, proporzionato in tutta la struttura fisica.  
E John è sempre stato più attratto dalle donne rispetto agli uomini e le sue esperienze se le è fatte ma, stranamente, non è mai stato attratto da nessuno quanto lo è da Sherlock. Perché è inutile che menta a se stesso, se ha insistito così tanto a conoscere Sherlock non è stato di certo per cortesia tra vicini di casa. In qualunque altro caso avrebbe lasciato perdere.  
Ha anche notato una cosa che da medico qual è non gli va particolarmente a genio, ma penserà più tardi a come iniziare la conversazione.  
Sherlock si volta di tre quarti e John ha la decenza di distogliere lo sguardo, fissando il pavimento.  
«La tua attrezzatura da pesca, non volevi andare a pescare oggi?»  
John alza nuovamente lo sguardo e inarca le sopracciglia.  
«Vieni con me?» chiede, decisamente dubbioso.  
«Mi pare ovvio, John.»  
Il dottore nasconde un sorriso dietro le braccia incrociate.  
«Non ti facevo tipo da pesca. Non lo trovi noioso? Rimanere fermo lì, aspettare...»  
Il consulente sorride mostrando la dentatura perfetta.  
«La pesca è pazienza, astuzia e strategia, se non sei abbastanza accorto non catturerai mai la tua preda, ergo: non è una cosa noiosa, John. Tutt'altro.»  
E detto questo si dirige nell'unico punto in cui gli sembra più logico (da parte di John) lasciare una canna da pesca assieme alle esche e gli ami e John continua a fissarlo, almeno finché non sente un formicolio familiare nello stomaco e il sangue defluire tutto verso il basso, iniziando a farlo indurire contro il pavimento freddo.  
«Credo che da domani sarà meglio lasciarti dei vestiti, o perlomeno un pigiama, anche qui. E possibilmente preferirei dormire sul mio letto e non per terra, credi di riuscire a trovare una soluzione?»  
Sherlock scuote la testa mentre si avvicina verso il dottore e John è costretto a chiudere nuovamente gli occhi e poggiare la fronte al pavimento per cercare un po' di refrigerio e pensare a qualcosa che non sia l'uomo che ha nudo davanti a sé. Perché la situazione gli sembra così normale e così anormale allo stesso tempo?  
Dà la colpa a Sherlock, perché non può fare altro.  
«Parli del trovarmi qui nudo in casa tua la mattina?» ed è dal tono di voce che John capisce che Sherlock ci sta godendo un mondo a ribadire il concetto. «Tranquillo, non credo che la cosa si ripeterà.»  
E Sherlock, anche se ancora non può saperlo, non è mai stato più in errore di così.  
   
Vanno a pesca e John scopre che Sherlock oltre ad un ottimo chimico è anche un ottimo pescatore, che conosce più lingue - ma questo lo ha scoperto sentendolo imprecare in qualcosa di molto simile al francese -, che suona il violino ad orari improponibili (e lui gli ha chiesto di suonare qualcosa quando torneranno allo chalet perché è curioso, perché vuole sapere com'è il suono del violino di Sherlock dal vivo e non da dietro una porta e che suono produce, perché vuole sapere che musica preferisce Sherlock, perché improvvisamente gli interessa tutto di Sherlock e Sherlock ha acconsentito) e che fa preoccupare più e più volte la signora Hudson ( _“Ma la signora Hudson non è la donna che ci ha affittato lo chalet?” “Sì, è la sorella della mia padrona di casa, infatti se hai notato il suo accento inglese si è andato a perdere negli anni a causa di un trasferimento in America per diversi anni e...” “Sherlock...” “Sì?” “No, non l'ho notato.”_ ), che non ha molti amici - o qualcuno di anche lontanamente simile ad un amico - a Londra perché _data la mia situazione lo troverei scomodo ed insicuro e comunque non mi sento solo._ John gli ha chiesto come fa ad essere sicuro di non sentirsi solo e a quello Sherlock non ha saputo rispondere. Ha saputo che va molto spesso a teatro da solo, che rincorre i criminali da solo, che vive da solo, e ad un certo punto c'è talmente tanta solitudine in quel discorso che John sente la strana ed irritante voglia di andare lì ad abbracciarlo ma non lo fa perché immagina che all'altro darebbe solo fastidio.  
Questa volta John si sbaglia.  
   
Ora che ci pensa non sa come porre la domanda quindi cerca di girarci intorno il più possibile mentre la corrente gelida alle caviglie gli fa salire la pelle d'oca su tutte le gambe.  
«Ho notato che tendi ad annoiarti molto in fretta. Che cosa fai tutti questi mesi qui da solo? Come passi il tempo?» non alza gli occhi dall'acqua trasparente ma riesce comunque a notare la sagoma di Sherlock irrigidirsi.  
«Non ho toccato un solo grammo di cocaina da quando sei qui.»  
John sorride mestamente. Ormai può dire che sia una cosa _tipica_ di Sherlock capire a fondo le domande, saltare tutti i preamboli e arrivare alla conclusione di una discussione che sarebbe potuta durare ore.  
«Posso prendere questa notizia come una cosa buona?»  
Sherlock tira un po' la lenza e fissa qualcosa in lontananza, come se si fosse appena ricordato qualcosa d'importante.  
«Chi lo sa.» Sherlock guarda ancora l'orizzonte e vede John avvicinarglisi. «Mio fratello avrebbe detto che potresti addirittura essere la mia rovina o la mia salvezza.» mormora e John non riesce a sentirlo a causa dei propri passi che smuovono l'acqua e il tono troppo sottile dell'altro.  
«Cosa?»  
«Ho detto che ha abboccato.» dice tirando su la canna da pesca e mostrando a John il loro pranzo.  
   
Quando tornano allo chalet John va a pulire il pesce e Sherlock sparisce nel soggiorno per poi ritornare con in mano il violino e, per la prima volta in vita sua, John rimane affascinato da uno strumento che considerava così freddo ed austero e dal viso assorto di Sherlock che, incredibilmente, pare davvero totalmente rilassato e preso da qualcosa.  
   
John, a differenza di quello che aveva detto Sherlock, si abitua a trovare la presenza del lupo a qualsiasi ora del giorno (molto più raro) e della notte in casa e ha deciso di lasciare la porta aperta, una coperta morbida a terra accanto al proprio letto e un pigiama poggiato su una sedia vicino la scrivania, cosicché il giorno dopo Sherlock possa vestirsi tranquillamente e lasciare lui molto più sereno e molto meno frustrato. La cosa non capita ogni giorno comunque, Sherlock riesce a stare anche giorni senza cambiare, ma nota che con ogni giorno in cui si sforza di rimanere nella forma umana diventa sempre più intrattabile e violento nei modi di rispondere (anche se poi si scusa a modo suo) e la cosa diventa evidente anche dal brillio dorato degli occhi chiari. A John il luccichio non sfugge e un'idea gli frulla in testa, ma non sa ancora come metterla in pratica e preferisce evitare, per ora.  
Inutile dire che quando il lupo entra in casa non lascia dormire John, lo sveglia poggiando le zampe anteriori sul letto e leccandogli la faccia o poggiandogli il muso sotto il mento, cercando di spostarlo. La prima volta John si è svegliato di soprassalto, la seconda ha preso solo un attimo di paura e la terza già alza una mano per andare ad accarezzare quel muso che non lo lascia mai in pace. Allora si alza dal letto, perché anche se non capisce il motivo Sherlock non sale mai totalmente lì sopra, e si distende sulla coperta a terra, aspettando che il lupo gli si stenda accanto.  
Ha notato anche che il lupo si fida sempre più di lui e, se una volta arrivava appena alle primi luci dell'alba, ora se lo ritrova in casa anche per tutta la notte e il comportamento del lupo cambia e cambia repentinamente. Ora molto spesso se lo ritrova addosso mentre gli si struscia contro con il muso e lui deve quasi allontanarlo a forza, finché alla fine cede per primo come al solito e Sherlock è libero di continuare quello sfregamento contro il proprio petto o il proprio viso. A quel punto di solito sospira e inizia a grattarlo alla base del collo, cosa che fa fare uno strano verso all'animale e lo fa adagiare sopra di sé.  
Alla mattina si svegliano sempre allo stesso identico modo: John che abbraccia Sherlock e Sherlock che si sistema un po' meglio quando l'altro si sveglia.  
Non c'è più nemmeno una briciola d'imbarazzo, Sherlock prende le sue cose appoggiate alla sedia e le indossa e poi torna a sdraiarsi per terra, borbottando di aver dormito troppo mentre John gli fa notare che, _in effetti,_ se ha dormito in totale tre ore sono già tante. Allora Sherlock sbuffa e si lamenta di volere una sigaretta e John gli assicura che finché lui sarà lì di sigarette ne vedrà ben poche.  
Non fanno nulla di particolare, insieme, ma John nota che Sherlock invade sempre di più i suoi spazi privati e tende a stargli più vicino, non importa come, che sia semplicemente sederglisi accanto senza lasciare nemmeno un centimetro di spazio libero o che sia parlargli a una distanza quasi ridicola per com'è ravvicinata. Ma questo non dà fastidio a John in nessun modo, anzi, gli piace quando Sherlock lo sfiora (per sbaglio o con intenzione), gli si fa accanto quando sta preparando il pranzo e si addormenta per qualche istante sulla sua spalla, e John inizia anche a trovare l'atteggiamento di Sherlock quasi _protettivo_ nei propri confronti (lo ha notato scendendo in città, dagli sguardi che lanciava Sherlock alle altre persone) e ne rimane piacevolmente sorpreso mentre Sherlock gira semplicemente con un lenzuolo addosso perché _non riesco a trovare dove hai messo la roba, John._  
John, molto spesso, resta chiuso al piano di sotto con Sherlock per seguire passo a passo gli esperimenti che fa, cercando di capire a cosa possano servirgli, mentre Sherlock gli spiega che ha un blog e che lì sopra ci scrive tutte le sue conclusioni e annotazioni che potrebbero essere utili per il risolvimento di un caso. John si fa dire il nome del blog e se lo annota su un post-it che poi mette nel portafoglio - anche se dubita che un nome del genere potrebbe dimenticarselo - perché i cellulari lassù hanno poco campo ed è anche inutile provare ad andare su internet.  
Parlano anche di Lestrade. John gli ha chiesto chi sia questa persona e Sherlock gli ha risposto che è l'unica persona - oltre a suo fratello - che _sa._ John vuole improvvisamente conoscerlo.  
Altre volte scendono in città, quando Sherlock se la sente, e restano a mangiare fuori (in realtà John mangia e Sherlock al massimo gli ruba due forchettate dal piatto se tutto va bene e solo se John insiste) o vanno a fare compere che possono servire (e la signora Hudson resta sorpresa nel vedere Sherlock così spesso perché la cosa non è mai accaduta e pare che tutto il resto della cittadina la pensi come lei).  
Altre volte vanno ad esplorare il bosco e Sherlock dimostra di conoscerlo a memoria e di poter ritrovare la strada di casa da qualsiasi punto in cui si trovano e John si meraviglia di lui ogni volta di più, e gli fa presente che gente come lui gli farebbe davvero comodo al proprio fianco nell'esercito. Sherlock a quel punto non ribatte in alcuna maniera ma chiude convulsamente le dita a pugno per qualche secondo.  
   
È una mattina come un'altra quando Sherlock si avvicina a lui mentre sta preparando la colazione e lo annusa. John rimane qualche secondo immobile, ghiacciato sul posto mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelera sensibilmente.  
«Hai un buon odore.» gli dice Sherlock, incredibilmente tranquillo. «Hai cambiato dopobarba?» e John non sa perché ma crede che quella domanda sia piuttosto strana da fare perché Sherlock sta _attento_ al suo odore.  
Tossisce, prima di rispondere «No, è il solito.»  
Sherlock non ne sembra convinto.  
«Eppure qualcosa di diverso c'è.» ribatte, convinto della sua affermazione e si avvicina di più al collo di John da dove inspira a pieni polmoni e John è convinto che se continuerà così non risponderà più delle proprie azioni, mentre i brividi gli scendono lungo la schiena.  
Sherlock non si allontana ed inspira nuovamente, sentendo qualcosa di leggermente diverso nell'odore di John. Ne è sicuro. Ne è assolutamente convinto. Non è più quello di mesi addietro, ha una sfumatura che gli ricorda dannatamente il proprio odore, e il solo pensiero del profumo di John mescolato al suo...  
Vuole appoggiare le labbra al collo di John. È così _vicino_. E John non è indifferente alla sua presenza, può vederlo da come ha irrigidito le spalle quando si è avvicinato e dal fatto che è leggermente sporto verso di lui e se adesso si appoggiasse a John e premesse le sue labbra su quella pelle così abbronzata e che sembra _dannatamente_ buona da assaggiare e se appoggiasse le mani sull'addome di John per sentirne la pelle tesa e i muscoli sotto e...  
«Signor Holmes!»  
Sherlock si è completamente appoggiato senza essersene nemmeno accorto alla schiena di John e il respiro del medico si è fatto accelerato e trepidante di attesa. Un'attesa che non viene ricompensata perché da fuori l'appartamento la voce di Beth lo chiama di nuovo.  
Sherlock riprende possesso del proprio autocontrollo (quasi schifato di averlo perso in quella maniera) e si stacca a malincuore da John, sentendo improvvisamente freddo sul proprio petto dove il dottore lo stava riscaldando con la propria presenza ed esce dalla stanza, raggiungendo la porta d'ingresso stringendo i denti.  
Quando esce dall'abitazione Beth lo guarda sorridendo e mostrandogli le borse della spesa.  
«Non ho ricevuto messaggi questa volta, ma sono più di due settimane ed iniziavo a preoccuparmi. Sono guarita completamente comunque. Era una brutta polmonite, ma con questi tempi non è difficile.» spiega velocissima anche se consapevole che a Sherlock non importi assolutamente nulla.  
Poi gli occhi della donna vengono ancorati da una figura dietro il consulente e Sherlock sa perfettamente _chi_ ha visto.  
«Buongiorno, John!» dice lei infatti, civettuola come l'ha vista poche volte.  
John la saluta con un sorriso e cerca di sorpassare Sherlock per andarla a salutare come si deve, ma Sherlock si mette in mezzo alla porta e non lo fa passare, tenendolo dietro di sé, come se il solo vederlo fosse un onore troppo grande per le altre persone.  
John lo osserva per qualche istante e vede la mascella di Sherlock irrigidirsi quando tenta di nuovo di sorpassarlo.  
«Ciao Beth, sono contento che stai meglio» le dice allora, un passo dietro a Sherlock.  
Lei si avvicina e porge le borse a Sherlock mentre quest'ultimo non pare intenzionato a prenderle.  
«Non ti ho scritto, Elizabeth, perché non mi serve più nulla. Scenderò in città con John, non serve più che tu venga fin quassù. John, vai a prendermi il portafogli nei pantaloni. Errore mio comunque il non averti avvisata per tempo, ti prenderò tutto ciò che mi hai portato.»  
Il sorriso di Beth scema un po' quando John si allontana e lo vede tornare con il portafogli di Sherlock in mano.  
«Oh, non lo sapevo. Io...»  
«Nessun problema, eviteremo di scendere giù domani, in realtà è stato alquanto utile.» le porge i soldi e le lascia una lauta mancia, probabilmente come _grazie per il lavoro fatto fino ad adesso_ e come _addio._  
Beth non dice nulla, aspetta solo un qualsiasi segno di John per capire se le interessi ancora o meno vederla, ma quando nessun gesto arriva in sua direzione semplicemente saluta e se ne va, rimontando sul mini van senza voltarsi.  
John non sa bene che cosa sia appena successo, ma prende le borse che Sherlock sembra aver intenzione di lasciare fuori e lo segue in casa.  
Sherlock non si allontana da lui per tutta la giornata.  
   
John è assolutamente certo di una cosa riguardo a Sherlock: deve accettare la propria condizione e solo quando lo farà riuscirà ad essere più sereno e consapevole di sé.  
Ne è convinto per il semplice fatto che quando Sherlock si incazza (e spara ai muri del povero soggiorno) un bagliore dorato fa capolino tra i suoi occhi azzurri, ed è dannatamente convinto che può succedere anche il contrario, che anche da forma animale Sherlock riuscirebbe a controllare se stesso se solo ci si impegnasse e non detestasse quello che semplicemente è. Lo ha sentito più volte sputare sulla sua condizione, non accettare quello che gli succede. Ed è sicuramente la cosa più naturale al mondo da fare. Ma se solo ci provasse...  
E quindi è con questa consapevolezza che John vuole tentare una cosa, con il muso di Sherlock stretto tra le sue mani mentre si fa coccolare.  
Sherlock deve solo accettare i fatti.  
«Sherlock?» chiede, e il lupo non fa nulla, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi e muovendo le orecchie captando i più piccoli rumori.  
«Sherlock?» ritenta John, questa volta facendogli alzare il muso e puntando gli occhi in quelli dorati nell'animale, che ora li ha aperti.  
«Davvero non mi senti?» il lupo pare non capire e continua a fissarlo piegando la testa di lato e leccandogli il mento. John ride ma tenta ancora.  
«Davvero non sei lì da qualche parte a sentirmi?» il lupo sposta ancora un po' il muso e va ad incontrare la mano di John sulla quale struscia il lato del muso.  
John sospira ma è convinto di ritentare, almeno finché le orecchie di Sherlock non si iniziano a muovere freneticamente e il lupo si alza, scattando fuori dalla porta, lasciando John con le braccia ancora alzate nel tentativo di fermarlo.  
Questa volta John sbuffa ma si ripromette di riprovarci. Deve pensare ad un modo per far concentrare Sherlock e tirarlo fuori da lì. Ne è convinto. Ne è sicuro. _Deve_ funzionare.  
Si va a sistemare sul letto sotto le coperte e si addormenta, convinto che sarà lo stesso Sherlock a svegliarlo quando tornerà.  
La cosa non succede perché Sherlock questa volta fa attenzione quando mette piede in casa, si avvicina al letto di John e sposta le coperte con una mano, infilandosi vicino a John e poggiandosi addosso al dottore che nel sonno si volta a circondarlo con le braccia come se fosse una cosa normale.  
È la prima volta che Sherlock fa una cosa simile. È la prima volta che si intrufola di nascosto in casa di John non in forma animale. Forse avrebbe dovuto evitare, ma sinceramente, quando le braccia di John lo stringono ancora un po' più forte, se ne frega di quello che sarebbe stato più giusto fare.  
   
John è intenzionato a provare e riprovare e non vuole assolutamente demordere perché è sicuro di quel che fa.  
Ma ogni notte la cosa sembra fallire e lui si demoralizza sempre un po' di più. Non sa come richiamare l'attenzione della mente di Sherlock per vedere quelli occhi dorati diventare - almeno per qualche secondo - di un azzurro intenso che gli dica _ehi, hai dannatamente ragione!_  
Ha provato con tutto, ha provato anche a parlargli di un caso che Lestrade gli aveva proposto quella stessa mattina e che non era riuscito a concludere prima di sentirsi male. Ma niente, non aveva avuto alcun risultato.  
John sbuffa risentito, mentre accarezza il fianco di Sherlock e il lupo struscia il muso contro il suo petto.  
John lo guarda e sente un moto di tenerezza, e si dà anche del deficiente per questo.  
«Io in questo momento potrei dirti che sei l'uomo più straordinario, affascinante, matto e bello che  abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia, e tu non ti ricorderesti nulla?»  
Il lupo muove un orecchio e resta immobile per qualche istante e John è quasi convinto che lo abbia capito del tutto e ferma per un attimo la mano, speranzoso.  
«Mi hai sentito?» il lupo sembra man mano perdere interesse e John pensa di sapere come riconquistarla ora.  
«Bello, intelligente, fantastico e straordinario.»  
E il lupo lo fissa di nuovo.  
«Solo i complimenti ascolti eh?» immerge la mano nel pelo della schiena e gratta. «Vanitoso.» scherza e poi, senza nemmeno pensarci, va a baciare il naso del lupo che si immobilizza del tutto e John, che lo sta guardando pieno di aspettativa, vede un bagliore azzurro solcare gli occhi dorati dell'animale.  
Sorride e stringe un po' più forte il lupo a sé.  
«Sapevo che dovevi esserci là dentro da qualche parte.»  
Il lupo si lecca il naso e poi si accuccia.  
   
«Ti sto dicendo che secondo me dovresti solo imparare ad accettare la cosa. Non sono di certo un genio ma lo vedo che rifiuti in ogni modo il fatto che...»  
«Che non posso organizzare la mia vita? Che devo stare attendo ad ogni cosa che faccio e quando la faccio? Che devo ritirarmi in questo posto sperduto e dimenticato da Dio perché...»  
«Perché non riesci a controllarti. Ma ce la potresti fare. Se solo tu cercassi di non negare ciò che sei...»  
«Un mostro? Un abominio? Fammi pure l'esempio migliore, credo che mio fratello abbia già trovato tutti i sinonimi in questi trent'anni per definirci.»  
Silenzio.  
«Ma anche lui è...?»  
«Non ne parleremo.»  
John sospira e si siede pesantemente sulla sedia del suo soggiorno e guarda Sherlock camminare agitato avanti e indietro con indosso una maglia e dei pantaloni suoi (tutta la roba di Sherlock è a lavare) e si chiede perché l'altro sia così testardo.  
«Smettila di autocommiserati, sai perfettamente che non ti avrei mai chiamato così.» Sherlock si volta a guardarlo ed è evidente che abbia qualcosa da dire perché la sua espressione si è fatta improvvisamente cupa, ma John alza gli occhi verso di lui e Sherlock non trova nulla da dire, così torna a camminare avanti e indietro. «Ma davvero, Sherlock, potresti _davvero_ giurarmi che non ricordi nulla di ieri? Un singolo stralcio di conversazione? Una parola? Nulla?»  
«No.» gli risponde con semplicità, ma John non riesce a capire se intenda che non si ricorda nulla della notte appena trascorsa o che non potrebbe giurarglielo.  
«Quello che sto cercando di dire...»  
Ma Sherlock questa volta lo interrompe.  
«So benissimo cosa stai cercando di dirmi e quello che mi fa ridere è che tu pensi di arrivare qui dall'oggi al domani e sapere esattamente cosa fare. Pensi che io abbia accettato la situazione rimanendo con le mani in mano o che abbia tentato di fare qualcosa? Niente funziona. _Niente._ E non sarà di certo uno stralcio di ricordo che...»  
«Allora ti ricordi qualcosa eccome!»  
John si alza dalla sedia e gli va incontro a passo di marcia, ma Sherlock questa volta si tira indietro, retrocedendo fino ad arrivare alla porta e aprirla.  
«Non farlo, John. Non ci provare. Non ci sono riuscito io assieme a mio fratello a fare qualcosa, non ce la farai sicuramente tu che non ne sai nulla.» e detto questo scende le scale senza lasciare a John la possibilità di dire niente.  
John sa perfettamente che corrergli dietro sarebbe totalmente inutile e controproducente. Sbatte un pugno contro il tavolo di legno e inizia a spogliarsi, dirigendosi in bagno per farsi una doccia e mandare mentalmente a 'fanculo Sherlock e la sua cocciutaggine.  
   
«Ridicolo! È assolutamente ridicolo!» Sherlock sbatte la porta del suo appartamento e si va a gettare malamente sul divano, poggiandosi poi su un fianco e portandosi le ginocchia al petto, continuando a mormorare cose su quanto John sia stupido ed irritante.  
Frasi che man mano cessano quando le parole della notte prima gli tornarono alla mente. Stralci di frasi, nulla di concreto, solo la voce di John che mormora qualcosa che lui non riesce a capire a causa della mente annebbiata e poi il viso di John - e _ooh,_ quello lo ricorda bene - che gli si fa vicino e che lo bacia, poi di nuovo subito il buio.  
Ma John non ha ragione. Semplicemente no.  
   
John esce dalla doccia e si asciuga sommariamente con l'accappatoio, salvo poi toglierselo per il troppo caldo formatosi nel bagno a causa del vapore, e si allaccia un asciugamano in vita, prendendo poi rasoio e schiuma da barba e togliendo la condensa dallo specchio con un braccio.  
Ovviamente non si è calmato. Non si è calmato proprio per niente e le varie imprecazioni contro l'altro non hanno portato a nulla tranne che a farlo innervosire ancora di più.  
«Stupido imbecille!» impreca nuovamente guardando lo specchio e non sapendo se adesso si stia riferendo a se stesso o all'altro.  
Se solo lo ascoltasse. Magari potrebbe cambiare qualcosa o magari no, ma almeno non...  
«John!»  
La porta del bagno sbatte con così tanta forza che a John cade la schiuma da barba e il rasoio scivola nel lavandino e John è costretto a contare fino a dieci per calmarsi prima di voltarsi e saltare al collo di Sherlock per tentare di ucciderlo.  
Sherlock entra adagio in bagno e lo guarda mentre si riprende dal momentaneo spavento.  
«Ho sbagliato?»  
John si appoggia con le mani sul lavandino e stringe la ceramica con così tanta forza che le nocche gli sbiancano.  
«Mi sa di sì.»  
John scuote la testa e si volta a guardarlo.  
«Dimmi la verità, Sherlock: tu vuoi farmi morire d'infarto. Almeno ammettilo, così so che la prossima volta che ti vedo posso seccarti con una spranga di ferro.»  
Il consulente alza gli occhi al cielo. «Come siamo melodrammatici.»  
John è sicuro di poter sollevare il lavandino e lanciarglielo addosso, ne è quasi certamente convinto.  
«Sei venuto a dirmi qualcosa o pensi che possa sbarbarmi e vestirmi? Sai, sarei nel mio bagno.»  
E Sherlock, dopo molto tempo, sembra quasi imbarazzato.  
«Io... Beh no, posso anche aspettare... Solo che... John.» gli occhi del consulente, che fino in quel momento avevano vagato sia sul corpo del dottore che nel bagno, evidentemente non sapendo dove andare a posarsi, si fermano in un determinato punto sul corpo dell'altro e John si chiede che diavolo abbia visto.  
Salvo poi ricordarsi la sua ferita al braccio.  
Si è tolto i punti pochi giorni addietro e la ferita è completamente guarita, ma la pelle è ancora arrossata e la cicatrice ben visibile.  
«Avevi detto di essere scivolato.» dice e fa un passo indietro con il respiro che si fa via via più rapido. E John sa che un attacco di panico non è il modo migliore per portare avanti una conversazione.  
«Non è niente, Sherlock. È stato un incidente.»  
Sherlock scuote la testa e si appoggia con la schiena contro il muro.  
«Almeno a te...» un rantolo «Almeno a te non volevo fare del male.»  
E John non sa a cosa si stia riferendo ma non gli importa al momento, tenta di avvicinarsi, ma come fa per toccarlo Sherlock si scosta ed inizia a tremare visibilmente, e John ha già visto quella situazione e non gli piace per niente.  
Gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo forza a sollevarlo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«Sherlock sto bene, è stato un incidente. Nulla di grave ed è stata colpa mia.»  
Sherlock scuote la testa e si agita ulteriormente, cercando di fuggire dalla presa dell'altro che però non desiste.  
«Calmati!» gli ordina con il suo tono da capitano e stranamente Sherlock pare fermarsi solo per iniziare a respirare affannosamente e portarsi le mani alla testa, stringendo i capelli.  
John gli si fa più vicino e gli si preme addosso, poggiando la propria fronte su quella dell'altro e chiudendo gli occhi, evitando di guardare quel bagliore dorato che gli restituisce lo sguardo e continuando a mormorargli che non è successo nulla, che è stato solo uno sfortunato ed imprevisto incidente, che non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male e lo sapevano benissimo entrambi anche se Sherlock diceva di no.  
Sherlock pare non riuscire a calmarsi e si appoggia di tutto peso contro il muro, rischiando di scivolare a terra, così John è costretto a lasciargli andare il viso e sorreggerlo in una sottospecie di abbraccio dal quale però Sherlock vuole scostarsi.  
«Fermo.» gli dice John «Resta con me, Sherlock.» e con un braccio fa in modo che il consulente non scivoli a terra mentre con la mano libera va ad accarezzargli i capelli, continuando a premere la fronte contro la sua e mormorando piano ma distintamente che non è successo nulla di male.  
«Guardami.»  
Sherlock nega con la testa.  
«Guardami!» ribadisce John, non volendo assolutamente demordere in quella situazione.  
Sherlock apre gli occhi e si ritrova davanti il viso del dottore.  
«Sono qui.» un respiro profondo causato dalla bellezza che vede negli occhi inchiodati ai suoi, «Sono qui e sto bene. Ti sembra che io stia male? Ti sembra che in questi ultimi tempi io non abbia fatto le cose come al solito? È una ferita _vecchia,_ Sherlock.» e ripete il suo nome il più possibile per farlo rimanere lì con lui, non vuole che se ne vada.  
«Avevi detto che non ti avevo fatto nulla.» finalmente Sherlock parla.  
«Non potevo di certo...»  
«Potevo ucciderti.»  
John sbuffa e preme con più forza la fronte contro quella dell'altro, i volti così vicini che sente il respiro di Sherlock sulle proprie labbra.  
«Potresti uccidermi anche ora per quel che vale. Non l'hai fatto con intenzione e - santo Dio - spiegami perché quando succede qualcosa di male dai sempre la colpa a te stesso anche se non eri in te, ma quando si parla di ragionare parli di lui come se fosse un qualcosa di lontano e di inconcepibile!»  
Sherlock non risponde e John rimane in un silenzio contemplativo.  
Guarda le ciglia lunghe e nere di Sherlock che tremano leggermente, le palpebre abbassate, le sopracciglia folte, gli zigomi pronunciati e la pelle bianca che adesso ha assunto una leggera tonalità di rosa, mentre si ferma sulla bocca a cuore molto più di quanto sarebbe lecito. E si vergogna da morire dei pensieri che sta avendo nonostante le condizioni di Sherlock.  
Dopo qualche istante non sopporta più quel mutismo.  
«Va un po' meglio?»  
Sherlock annuisce e John sente che non trema effettivamente più e che forse, per questa volta, l'hanno scampata.  
«Ti avevo avvertito che era meglio starmi alla larga, ma non mi hai voluto ascoltare.»  
John alza gli occhi verso quelli tersi di Sherlock e sorride.  
«È che io non ho alcuna intenzione di stare lontano da te.»  
Sherlock si abbassa e lo abbraccia.  
   
«Hai fatto un buon lavoro nel ricucirti nonostante tu non sia ambidestro. Ma avresti dovuto chiedere a me.»  
John alza gli occhi al soffitto e lascia il braccio nelle mani di Sherlock ancora per un po', giusto il tempo di farglielo studiare per bene e fargli notare che non c'è effettivamente nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
«Sai com'è, non credo saresti riuscito a fare molto, e dato il tuo comportamento di prima mi congratulo con me stesso per non aver avuto la brillante idea di farlo.»  
Sherlock rimane in silenzio per qualche istante e passa i polpastrelli sulle cicatrici scure del braccio di John. Il dottore ha un brivido lungo tutta la schiena ma lo attribuisce al fatto di essere ancora vestito di un solo asciugamano striminzito.  
«Per cos'eri venuto a parlarmi comunque?»  
Sherlock ferma qualche secondo le dita e poi ricomincia, studiando affondo la cicatrizzazione.  
Si schiarisce la gola.  
«Volevo dirti che ciò che mi hai detto prima è stato... uuhm... carino. Nel senso, il preoccuparti. L'andare addirittura a cercare qualcosa che mi possa far stare... meglio, ecco.»  
John adesso sorride talmente tanto che Sherlock gli lascia andare il braccio e si allontana, imbarazzato.  
«Mi stai forse chiedendo scusa?»  
«Andiamo in città. Ho delle commissioni da fare.»  
Il dottore lascia perdere il fatto che Sherlock cerchi di cambiare discorso e si alza, andandosi a cambiare e notando lo sguardo di Sherlock che lo segue fin dentro la camera. Questa volta non può imputare i brividi al freddo.  
   
Sherlock cammina talmente tanto vicino a John che il dottore si sta iniziando a domandare se per caso voglia che lo porti in braccio. Poi gli viene da ridere per il solo pensiero e Sherlock si discosta, guardandolo mesto e chiedendogli cosa abbia da ridere. John non risponde, ma gli fa una lieve carezza sul braccio e va poi a stringergli il gomito, lasciandolo andare dopo diversi secondi, quasi imbarazzato. Ha tanto pensato a quanto Sherlock sia diventato _fisico_ con lui, ma non ha mai ammesso di essere diventato altrettanto fisico nei suoi confronti, nonostante la palese attrazione nei suoi riguardi.  
John si fruga in tasca e capisce che sta per fare la cosa giusta, che non se ne pentirà in alcun modo.  
«Sherlock, torno...» ma quando si volta vede che il consulente non è più al suo fianco ma è rimasto incantato da una vetrina, probabilmente qualcosa di altamente _tossico_ o pericoloso aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
 _Poco male,_ si dice, mentre s'incammina alle poste e spedisce l'unica lettera che lo riconduce al contatto con la realtà.  
«Mi scusi, potrebbe darmi una mano?»  
John si volta e una donna bionda sulla trentina gli sta sorridendo.  
   
A Sherlock viene la pelle d'oca sulle braccia e un brivido lo fa scuotere nel profondo. C'è qualcosa che non va ed è l' _istinto_ che glielo dice.  
«John, hai visto...?» la sua domanda viene interrotta da ciò che il suo olfatto gli aveva fatto capire prima della sua vista. L'odore di John si era via via fatto più tenue ma non ci aveva fatto caso finché non si era mescolato a quello di qualcun altro, qualcuno con un odore troppo dolce e decisamente di sesso _femminile_.  
John sta parlando con una donna. La donna sta palesemente flirtando con lui. Quella donna deve _sparire_.  
E, stranamente, qualcosa nel petto gli fa capire che il lupo è d'accordo con lui.  
   
Quando John si sente strattonare è quasi pronto a girarsi e colpire in pieno petto l'uomo che sta provando a fargli del male, ma quando scopre che quell'uomo altri non è che Sherlock, riabbassa le braccia e tenta semplicemente di divincolarsi.  
«Ma cosa stai facendo?!» gli chiede mentre i passanti li guardano con aria tra lo sconvolto e il preoccupato ma non fanno nulla per fermare il consulente.  
«Andiamo a casa.» risponde in tono freddo Sherlock e John finalmente riesce a districarsi e camminare in maniera quasi decente senza Sherlock che lo tira per il giubbotto e il braccio.  
«Sherlock, stavo parlando!»  
Sherlock si volta a guardarlo e per una volta John non ha il coraggio di aprir più bocca. Degli occhi totalmente dorati lo stanno fissando.  
«Andiamo a casa.» ripete Sherlock, e John lo segue, mollando senza troppe cerimonie la donna davanti la posta.  
   
In auto c'è un silenzio teso per quasi tutto il viaggio, interrotto solo dalle ruote che solcano il terreno friabile. John, a braccia incrociate, osserva il profilo severo di Sherlock e nota le labbra piegate verso il basso, le sopracciglia corrugate e l'aria assorta, ma perlomeno lo sguardo sembra essere tornato quello di sempre.  
Non sa se prenderla come una cosa buona o meno.  
   
«Che diavolo ti è preso?»  
Sherlock non lo ascolta e rimane in silenzio mentre entra in casa e sta per chiudere fuori anche John, ma il soldato non permette che gli si venga sbattuta la porta in faccia e così si spinge contro di essa, evitando a Sherlock di farla chiudere.  
«Non ci provare nemmeno. Non faremo finta che questa cosa non sia mai accaduta, si può sapere cos'è successo? Se stavi male potevi semplicemente dirmelo, non serviva strattonarmi in quella maniera. E poi stavo parlando.»  
Sherlock si blocca in mezzo alla stanza e John nota il cambio di postura, il petto e le spalle in fuori e la schiena incredibilmente dritta: tutto in lui sembra teso.  
Ma alla fine non si volta verso di lui, continua a dargli le spalle, picchiettando le nocche della mano contro il tavolo.  
«Vatti a fare una doccia.» è l'unica cosa che dice e John è quasi sicuro di aver sentito male.  
«Scusa?» ripete incredulo, perché davvero non può aver detto quello che ha sentito.  
«Vatti a fare una doccia. Hai un odore tremendo.»  
John apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, incapace di decidere se mandarlo al diavolo o prenderlo a pugni.  
«Ho fatto la doccia stamattina e questo è il mio solito dopobarba di cui, ti informo, non ti sei mai lamentato, quindi...»  
«Hai il suo orrendo odore addosso. Vatti a lavare.»  
John rimane nuovamente spiazzato e si chiede per un infinitesimale secondo se riuscirà mai a capire i ragionamenti del suo amico.  
«Ma di che stai parlando?»  
Sherlock questa volta batte le nocche sul tavolo talmente forte che John ha quasi paura che se le sia rotte ed è quasi tentato di andare a vedere, ma Sherlock lo ferma con le parole e voltandosi nella sua direzione.  
«Aveva un odore incredibilmente forte, probabilmente si era messa troppo deodorante assieme al profumo perché è una donna dalla sudorazione facile e già questo clima primaverile per le sue ghiandole sudorifere dev'essere un inferno. Non ho intenzione di ripetermi, John: Vai. A. Farti. Una. Doccia.»  
John capisce di chi Sherlock stia parlando ma non può credere che intenda sul serio, ma anche se fosse così…  
«Obbligami.» dice, alzando il mento in segno di sfida e avvicinandoglisi di qualche passo, fermandosi a nemmeno mezzo metro da lui.  
«John.» Sherlock si volta a guardarlo e il dottore può vedere dal suo viso che sta tentando di non perdere la calma con tutto il suo essere.  
«Non vedo che fastidio possa darti l’odore di un’altra persona addosso a me.» rincara la dose e si fa più vicino, portandoglisi quasi addosso e sfiorandolo con la propria camicia mentre sente Sherlock inspirare bruscamente e lo vede arricciare le labbra con fare disgustato.  
«C’è che non è più il mio.»  
E a John tremano le gambe. E probabilmente gli tremerebbe anche la voce se non aspettasse qualche secondo per parlare.  
«Non ricordo di aver mai avuto il _tuo_ odore o quello di nessun altro addosso, e comunque mi sembra che tu non mi abbia _marchiato_ in alcun modo. O sbaglio?»  
La sua voce è uscita molto più bassa e roca di quanto desiderasse, ma va bene così perché nasconde il tremore insito in essa.  
Sherlock sorride e mostra i denti.  
«È questo il problema?» Sherlock fa quel mezzo passo che serve a colmare la distanza e adesso si scontrano petto contro petto. «Perché posso rimediare subito.»  
«Cazzo, sì!» e prima ancora che Sherlock possa avere il tempo di dire qualcosa, John lo prende per la camicia e lo strattona facendolo abbassare al suo livello e poi è tutto caldo, labbra, mani che muovono, spostano e strappano stoffa e spogliano, gemiti, colpi presi sbattendo da qualche parte mentre si spostano a cui nessuno dei due fa caso, brividi, ringhi e basse risate finché John non viene spinto sul letto e Sherlock gli è sopra, addosso, ovunque, e John si spinge contro di lui, lo cerca, lo stringe a sé e Sherlock inizia a mordere la carne del collo mentre John geme e si alza con il corpo a sfiorarlo e Sherlock caccia indietro un ansimo, poi ci sono nuovamente mani e loro che finiscono di spogliarsi del tutto e Sherlock che arpiona le gambe di John e lo tira a sé scompigliando le coperte finché non è soddisfatto della posizione, con le cosce del dottore che gli stringono i fianchi e il suo viso accaldato che lo guarda respirando a pieni polmoni.  
È bello, John. Con quel suo sorriso strafottente e gli occhi blu scuro che continuano a guardarlo, con i capelli arruffati, con le guance colorate di rosso e con lo sguardo di uno che ha appena vinto alla lotteria.  
Il suo corpo poi è un territorio sconfinato tutto da esplorare e marchiare e lui non aspettava altro.  
Solo allora si china completamente sopra di lui, facendo aderire pelle calda contro altra pelle calda e sente John mugugnare frustrato e aprire la bocca alla ricerca d'aria per il contatto delle erezioni che si sfiorano.  
«Sappi che dopo questo non ti lascerò più andare, sarai mio e mio soltanto.» Sherlock gli sussurra all'orecchio e poi gli morde il lobo. «Quindi, per qualsiasi ripensamento…» John vorrebbe parlare e dirgli che no, assolutamente no, non ha - e di certo mai avrà - alcun intenzione di farsi indietro, ma Sherlock finisce per lui. «Ormai è tardi.»  
E John ride mentre lo abbraccia e Sherlock torna a baciarlo.  
   
John è ricettivo quando Sherlock si spinge dentro di lui. Non sa – e non vuole nemmeno sapere - se  l’abbia mai fatto prima, tutto ciò che gli interessa sono le mani di John ancorate alle sue spalle, le gambe quasi tremanti per lo sforzo di rimanere aggrappate ai suoi fianchi, i mormorii sommessi e quelli più forti e a voce più alta quando si spinge in lui con più foga e lecca, morde, succhia.  
John comunque non resta passivo a subire (come potrebbe? Non si aspettava certo un comportamento del genere da lui) e ricambia come può facendolo patire, sottraendosi a lui e alla sua bocca e ridendo delle espressioni oltraggiate di Sherlock che alla fine ride con lui e riesce a baciarlo a dovere, rallentando il ritmo frenetico per dare spinte più morbide e carezzevoli alle quali John risponde spingendosi contro di lui, affondandogli le unghie corte nei fianchi e mordendogli le labbra in un tentativo quasi vano di imporre il ritmo di prima.  
Anche allora Sherlock ride e poggia la fronte sudata sulla sua, respirandogli sul viso mentre John cerca di baciargli le guance e il mento e tutto ciò che gli è raggiungibile.  
«Sherlock...» mugugna John per la frustrazione di sentire che l'altro si è totalmente fermato e Sherlock ride a bocca chiusa stringendolo a sé in un abbraccio possessivo.  
«Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, John.» scende a baciargli l’orecchio, la mandibola e ricomincia a muovere sinuoso i fianchi. «Fidati di me, non avere fretta, ci sono parecchie cose che voglio provare.»  
John ride, teso come una corda di violino, e gli passa una mano tra i capelli sudati tirandoglieli indietro.  
«Detto da uno che poco tempo fa ha ammesso di non averci nemmeno pensato a queste cose fa un po' strano, sai?»  
Sherlock inclina la testa e la poggia sulla mano di John, che ora gli sfiora il viso, e ne bacia il palmo socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Credimi, da quando ti ho incontrato ho avuto parecchio tempo di fantasticare su di te e su cosa avrei voluto provare a fare.» si china su di lui e gli bacia la mascella, il mento, la clavicola e poi insinua la testa nell'incavo del collo di John e ne annusa l'odore acre e salato, leccandolo dalla clavicola all'orecchio. «Chiaramente non ci basterà una notte per provarle tutte, ma possiamo comunque avvantaggiarci.»  
«Chiaramente.» grugnisce in risposta il dottore quando sente Sherlock tornare a muoversi, e appoggia la testa indietro sul cuscino liberando un sospiro di piacere trattenuto tutto il tempo.  
«Muoviti Sherlock, o giuro che ti ribalto sulla schiena e mi prendo ciò che voglio.»  
«Mi piacerebbe vederti provare.» lo schernisce Sherlock, prima di dare un ulteriore spinta ed evitare così a John di rispondere se non con un sonoro _Ah!_ «Ma per ora... agli ordini capitano.»  
   
John è stremato. Si fa cadere a panciata sulla propria parte del letto e respira pesantemente contro la federa del cuscino.  
«Cazzo…» fa un altro lungo respiro e poi uno ancora finché si sente ridere, euforico, senza nessun motivo apparente.  
«John…» Sherlock gli si fa vicino e gli sfiora la schiena e John è ancora così sensibile da tremare tutto «Ancora.» e John non riesce a credere alle proprie orecchie. Lui è lì semi distrutto e Sherlock invece…  
«Ancora, John. Ancora, ancora, ancora.»  
…invece no.  
E John non può certamente rifiutare, non quando le braccia di Sherlock lo stringono e lo portano a sé.  
   
Per la prima volta da quando dormono insieme John si sveglia prima di Sherlock e si ritrova lui ad essere circondato dalle braccia di Sherlock e non il contrario come accade di solito. Sorride nel vedere la faccia totalmente rilassata dell'altro e nel leggero russare che emette - non aveva mai potuto notare che russasse - mentre lo circonda sia con braccia che con gambe. Solleva una mano e la porta a toccare in punta di dita gli zigomi alti di Sherlock e le borse scure che ne delineavano gli occhi fino a qualche ora fa, scendendo poi ad accarezzargli la spalla nuda e ad osservare l'interezza del suo corpo.  
La posizione non è delle più comode e lui si sente piuttosto indolenzito, ma evita di muovere anche un solo muscolo così da non svegliarlo.  
Rimane così per diversi minuti, a contemplare il viso di Sherlock, finché il suo stomaco brontola per la fame e gli urge una visita al bagno, così si gira il più lentamente possibile e fa per scostarsi il braccio di Sherlock da dosso, quando sente l'altro stringere la presa.  
«Dove credi di andare?» uno sbadiglio da dietro la schiena di John e Sherlock lo trascina di nuovo verso di lui, premendoselo addosso e poggiando le labbra sui suoi capelli.  
John a quel punto ne approfitta per stiracchiarsi e Sherlock lo lascia fare, tornando subito dopo a stringerselo possessivamente contro.  
«Dovrei andare in bagno.»  
«No.»  
«No, guarda, ti assicuro che ci devo andare.»  
Sherlock sorride sui capelli di John e il dottore passa la mano sul braccio dell'altro in una lieve carezza.  
«Mi lasci andare, per favore?»  
Alla fine il consulente sbuffa.  
«Noioso.»  
«Noioso quanto vuoi, ma ti assicuro che ne ho necessità.»  
Sherlock sbuffa di nuovo con aria teatrale e alza il braccio liberando John, voltandosi poi per dare la schiena al dottore che ne approfitta subito per andare in bagno.  
Sente urlare Sherlock prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle. «Non farti la doccia!»  
E forse è un po' preoccupato del perché non dovrebbe farsela.  
   
Quando si asciuga le mani davanti allo specchio rimane per qualche secondo a rimirare lo spettacolo indecente che Sherlock ha fatto sulla sua pelle. Ovunque ha segni di morsi, qualche linea rossa che assomiglia pericolosamente a un graffio gli solca la clavicola e fa difficoltà a ricordarsi il _quando_ e il _come_ in quella nottata, ma poi fa spallucce, si lava i denti e torna verso la camera da letto, superando i vestiti lanciati a terra la sera precedente.  
Trova Sherlock dalla propria parte di letto mentre ancora gli dà la schiena e sorride, mentre gli si avvicina e gli salta addosso, facendolo voltare sulla schiena e accomodandoglisi per bene sopra.  
«Stavo dormendo io qui.» gli fa presente, sollevandosi per poterlo baciare mentre Sherlock gli afferra la nuca con una mano e lo porta prepotentemente a sé, salutandolo come si deve.  
«Infatti qui si sente di più il tuo odore.» dice dopo essersi staccato da lui ed iniziando a far scorrere le mani avanti ed indietro sulla schiena di John, che si solleva inconsciamente col bacino ogni qual volta Sherlock passa vicino al suo fondo schiena.  
«Lo sentiresti meglio dalla sua fonte, credo.»  
«Se questo è un invito...»  
«Certo. Speciale. Riservato solo a Sherlock Holmes.»  
«Come potrei rifiutarlo allora?»  
«Infatti non puoi.»  
E questa volta è John a zittire Sherlock con i suoi movimenti.  
   
«Sai che cosa mi fa davvero ridere?»  
Sherlock ferma per un attimo la mano sui capelli di John e resta in ascolto.  
«Che ti bastava solo fare del buon, sano sesso per calmare i nervi.»  
E John ride a perdifiato lo stesso anche se Sherlock l'ha appena colpito con un libro preso dal comodino.  
   
Rimangono gran parte della mattinata stesi a poltrire a letto (e John si stupisce della cosa, non riuscendo a credere alla tranquillità dell’altro) mentre Sherlock scandaglia il corpo del dottore centimetro dopo centimetro imprimendosi bene nella mente cicatrici, imperfezioni, elasticità della pelle e la tonalità più scura rispetto alla propria e John che se ne rimane fermo quasi tutto il tempo a farsi studiare senza alcun pudore, mentre Sherlock lo usa a suo piacimento, aprendogli le gambe, spostandogli le braccia, toccando, baciando, massaggiando fin quando John ad un certo punto non ne può più e semplicemente lo stringe a sé con le gambe e richiama la sua totale attenzione baciandolo.  
   
Accade dopo diverse ore da ché sono svegli che John nota una piccola differenza in Sherlock. Niente di che, un qualcosa di infinitesimale in quelle pozze chiare che sono i suoi occhi.  
Sherlock pare notarlo, perché sorride in sua direzione e gli si avvicina sfregando la fronte contro la sua.  
«Adesso sto bene.»  
E John è convinto che l’oro che adesso ha intorno alla pupilla sia la conferma a ciò che sta dicendo.  
   
John è felice perché Sherlock non è cambiato, non troppo almeno. Continua a fare scene da regina del dramma sulla noia impellente, sul fatto che non ci sia niente da fare (e in quel caso Sherlock sfoga la propria _frustrazione_ portando a letto un molto più che disponibile John), e inizia anche ad avere attacchi di _Voglio tornare a Londra_ ma John lo vede più felice (e non dà il merito di ciò a sé, ma al fatto che sembra che lo stesso Sherlock abbia fatto pace con se stesso), meno ombroso di quando lo ha conosciuto all’inizio e di conseguenza si sente più felice anche lui e ogni tanto si domanda come ha fatto a vivere senza quest’uomo e come potrebbe andare avanti senza dopo averlo conosciuto.  
   
L’unica cosa che si può dire essere cambiata davvero è il _quanto_ stiano vicini adesso. Se già prima non c’era una distanza personale, ora quella non esiste nemmeno nel loro vocabolario. Sherlock gli è addosso _sempre,_ e se così non è, è John che va a cercarlo e richiede le sue attenzioni o semplicemente gli si siede abbastanza vicino da poter leggere un libro e lasciargli fare gli esperimenti a lui necessari. E John trova tutto assolutamente perfetto.  
   
Litigano. Perché non c’è assolutamente alcun dubbio sul fatto che una testa calda come John e una lingua lunga come Sherlock possano andare avanti a non insultarsi e litigare per molto tempo (soprattutto perché Sherlock molte volte esagera con i suoi esperimenti, e il fatto che la cucina è quasi andata a fuoco – nel fitto di un bosco - ne è la prova ) ma se prima riuscivano a non parlarsi per quasi due giorni ora è quasi impossibile riuscire a passare un’intera giornata senza aprire bocca. Così si ritrovano sempre a scusarsi vicendevolmente (chi chiedendo qualche sonata al violino, chi porgendo una tazza di caffè) e in poche ore entrambi riescono a sbollire l’intera faccenda e si ritrovano a guardare la Tv, a leggere un libro o una rivista o a fare l’amore sul primo posto a portata di mano non troppo scomodo.  
   
Sherlock rimane molti più giorni senza cambiare sembianze e John si chiede se sia per il fatto che Sherlock riesca a dominarsi di più siccome mancano pochi mesi al rientro a Londra - e quindi deve essersi scaricato parecchio - ma Sherlock gli risponde che non è mai stato così semplice, che doveva arrivare fin quasi al giorno del ritorno a casa per poter star tranquillo per i restanti mesi a Londra, che ora si sente semplicemente meglio e più a suo agio, e questa volta John un po’ di merito se lo prende e Sherlock gli dice di non montarsi la testa, ma in compenso lo bacia.  
   
Scendono in città molto più spesso e le labbra di Sherlock si stirano in un sorriso molte più volte di quelle che John si aspetterebbe.  
Incontrano per caso la signora Hudson e la donna guarda Sherlock sorridendo, complimentandosi del suo aspetto decisamente più sano e insinuando che il merito sia tutto di John. Quando nessuno dei due le dice che non è vero la donna se ne va con un sorriso ampio e borbottando che se lo aspettava.  
   
Sherlock inizia ad essere strano solo verso la fine dei mesi che gli rimangono da stare lì. È inquieto, dorme molto meno di quanto già facesse prima (il che implica che dorme due ore a notte o non dorme affatto) e John non sa cosa fare. Gli chiede cosa ci sia che non va ma Sherlock scuote la testa e risponde che va tutto bene, ma John lo sente distante anche quando gli si avvicina e lo abbraccia e Sherlock lo circonda con una mano.  
John si chiede che cosa non va e si ripromette di insistere.  
   
Nel frattempo l’estate è arrivata e fortunatamente gli alberi danno un po’ di riparo dal sole e dal caldo afoso, regalando loro un po’ di aria fresca e ombra. John è abituato al caldo, è abituato al sole, ma ammette che per ora ne ha fatto il pieno in Afghanistan e gli piacerebbe rimanere un po’ di più al fresco.  
E quindi è per questo che quando se ne sta a letto a pancia sotto e scalcia via le coperte, si ritrova a borbottare per il corpo di Sherlock che gli si poggia addosso, circondandolo, ed è sempre per questo che John si lamenta ad alta voce ma Sherlock gli risponde semplicemente che non è un problema il caldo, che lo ha fatto sudare per ben altri motivi e che quindi non gli dà fastidio. John sbuffa spazientito e si gira nell’abbraccio, finendo col far aderire la guancia di Sherlock al suo petto.  
«Ti sento il cuore.» gli dice Sherlock dopo minuti di silenzio e il cuore del dottore – senza alcun motivo - salta un battito facendo sorridere il consulente.  
John gli passa le mani tra i capelli e sospira, baciandogli poi la fronte, notando che la pelle sotto le proprie labbra è leggermente aggrottata.  
«Sherlock, perché non mi vuoi dire cosa c’è?» sospira, riappoggiando la nuca sul cuscino e guardando il soffitto bianco e certe macchie d’umidità che si stanno pian piano espandendo (per cui dovrà fare qualcosa).  
Sherlock gli accarezza un fianco e John sente i brividi scorrergli lungo la schiena: gli fa il solletico.  
«Vieni a stare da me.» e il silenzio si fa incredibilmente più pesante. «Io _devo_ tornare a casa il prossimo mese, non ne posso più di tutta questa tranquillità e questa noia e…»  
«Grazie.»  
Sherlock sbuffa e stringe la presa sul fianco di John. «Sai benissimo cosa intendo dire. E risolvere casi insieme sarebbe decisamente più appagante che farlo da solo, e mi serve l’opinione di un professionista. Quelli di Scotland Yard sono un ammasso di idioti e chi gestisce la scientifica è un caso talmente disperato che non so nemmeno se abbia conseguito il diploma di scuola superiore e come abbiano potuto pensare di prenderlo a lavorare e…» Sherlock si ferma un attimo dal suo parlare a raffica e John solleva la testa per guardarlo. «Sappiamo benissimo che preferiresti passare gli ultimi tre mesi in Patria in questa maniera, piuttosto che qui, in questo posto dimenticato da Dio.»  
John si alza sui gomiti e fa spostare Sherlock dalla posizione accucciata sopra di lui, spostandolo di lato.  
Sherlock lo guarda sgomento e per la prima volta in vita sua non sa cosa aspettarsi. Ha detto qualcosa di male? Qualcosa non va?  
«E dopo?»  
Il consulente si acciglia.  
 _Dopo?_  
John lo guarda e vede l’espressione spaesata di Sherlock che evidentemente non capisce la domanda e si incupisce appena. Non gli è mai passata per la testa l’idea che finiti quei mesi si sarebbero semplicemente salutati e _addio, è stato bello conoscerti,_ anche perché non lo avrebbe mai permesso, ma allora non riesce davvero a capire perché Sherlock faccia quella faccia. Cosa si aspettava? Una stretta di mano e  un _per il miglior tempo passato insieme?_ [1]  
E Sherlock deve sicuramente fraintendere la sua domanda perché ora è lui che si sposta un po’ più in là e la sua faccia muta in un’espressione dispiaciuta per poi passare ad una offesa e risentita.  
«Hai letto i miei messaggi?»  
John alza un sopracciglio. E adesso che c’entra?  
«I tuoi messaggi? No, perché avrei dovuto?»  
Sherlock si alza dal letto di scatto e John ne osserva i movimenti, rapito come sempre quando il corpo nudo del consulente si muove, ma alla fine cerca di recuperare un minimo di ragione e alza i suoi occhi ad un’altezza socialmente accettabile mentre Sherlock va a prendere il cellulare poggiato sul tavolino nella stanza accanto.  
Quando fa ritorno nella stanza tenendo il telefono in mano e leggendo qualcosa sullo schermo, John nota che il suo viso è ancora più accigliato e lui non riesce proprio a capire cosa stia succedendo (come qualsiasi volta in cui ha a che fare con i ragionamenti di Sherlock Holmes).  
«C’era qualcosa che non andava ultimamente, eri sempre pensieroso e triste e non ne capivo il motivo.» John continua a fissarlo e ripensa al suo modo di fare nelle ultime settimane. È vero: era decisamente più nervoso del solito, ma solo perché non sapeva dove diavolo stessero andando a parare loro due a così poco tempo dal ritorno di Sherlock a Londra e, comunque, il caldo non aiutava. «Ammetto che lo sbaglio è stato mio, avrei dovuto cancellarli. Ma speravo in un po’ di privacy.»  
John non sta davvero afferrando ciò che Sherlock sta tentando di dirgli, ma quando sente la parola _privacy_ crede di avere le allucinazioni uditive.  
«Privacy? Perché, sai cosa significa?» il tono gli esce molto più sarcastico di quanto vorrebbe e pare far agitare ancora di più Sherlock, che blocca lo schermo del telefono e lo sbatte malamente sul comodino.  
Ci sono diversi secondi di silenzio teso e John non sa proprio cosa stia succedendo. La sua era una semplice domanda alla quale credeva di saper già la risposta.  
«Non…» inizia Sherlock, ma poi finisce col chiudere gli occhi e roteare la mano in aria «Non avrei dovuto farlo ma non vedevo altra soluzione.»  
John adesso sbotta perché davvero non sa di che cosa Sherlock stia parlando e la cosa lo infastidisce.  
«Ma si può sapere cosa...?!»  
«Mycroft però non è riuscito a fare nulla, quindi tranquillizzati.»  
 _Mycroft?_  
John ricorda il nome - e come dimenticare un nome del genere? - perché Sherlock gli ha parlato del fratello un paio di volte, ma proprio non capisce cosa c'entri Mycroft in tutta quella situazione.  
Sherlock lo fissa e probabilmente sbaglia di nuovo a leggere le sue emozioni perché l'espressione di John è assolutamente sbigottita ma Sherlock passa a spiegarsi quindi deve prenderla per un'espressione furiosa od esasperata (le uniche due espressioni di John che gli fanno ammettere qualcosa).  
«Sì, gli ho chiesto di farti congedare così ché tu potessi trasferirti a Londra con me. E non mi pento assolutamente di averlo fatto, quindi è inutile che mi guardi così. Ma è evidentemente impossibile e io non capisco perché. E ha pure riso, il bastardo, quando mi ha detto che non era una cosa possibile da mettere in pratica per un motivo che non mi era permesso di sapere.» Sherlock digrigna i denti e si siede pesantemente sul letto, dando le spalle a John che se n'è rimasto con la bocca semi aperta ad ascoltare il discorso - apparentemente sconclusionato - del suo compagno.  
«Quindi, fammi capire, stavi per farmi congedare _senza il mio permesso?_ »  
John non sa nemmeno come sentirsi a quell'affermazione, da una parte vorrebbe prenderlo a calci e pugni perché - _diavolo! -_ non può decidere della sua vita così, soprattutto quando si parla della sua carriera che sta portando avanti con fatica e sudore da anni, e dall'altra vorrebbe solo abbracciarlo e stringerlo per essere ritenuto una persona così importante da non essere nemmeno contemplato nei piani il fatto di essere lasciato indietro.  
Sherlock si volta a guardarlo e la sua espressione cambia repentinamente e questa volta è John a dedurre _perfettamente_ cosa passa per il cervello di Sherlock.  
«Sì, Sherlock, non avevo la benché minima idea di che cosa tu stessi parlando perché _io_ la privacy la rispetto, a differenza tua e, in secondo luogo, volevo sapere del _dopo_ perché non vorrei ritrovarmi in mezzo ad una strada dopo qualche mese, siccome il congedo l'ho già chiesto e suppongo tuo fratello ridesse per questo, giusto per tenerti sulle spine, se ho capito bene il tipo.»  
John incrocia le braccia e alza un sopracciglio mentre Sherlock resta per qualche secondo in silenzio a contemplarlo e a processare l'informazione.  
«Hai chiesto il congedo?» è la sua prima domanda e John vorrebbe nuovamente tirargli un pugno ed affrontare poi come prima cosa il fatto che Sherlock abbia tentato di tirarlo fuori dalla sua carriera a forza, tenendolo all'oscuro di tutto. Ma John si sente già in aria di Santità, così rotea gli occhi, prende un profondo respiro e mormora un semplice _sì._  
«E quando è successo? Perché non me ne sono accorto? Io non me ne sono accorto? Siamo stati sempre insieme! Noi...» e Sherlock si ferma quando vede il sorrisino di John allargarsi.  
«Eri troppo impegnato ad essere geloso del nulla, Sherlock. Ho spedito la lettera mesi e mesi fa.»  
E John riderebbe di cuore della faccia sconvolta di Sherlock (soprattutto quando lo vede borbottare che la cosa è assolutamente impossibile) se non fosse ancora vagamente agitato da ciò che ha fatto Sherlock.  
«Non mi piacciono le bugie, Sherlock. E ben che meno i segreti. E su questa cosa qui dovremmo discutere perché non esiste al mondo che tu chieda a tuo fratello un aiuto in qualcosa che riguarda la mia persona, mi sono spiegato?»  
Sherlock si volta del tutto e alza le gambe per mettersi a sedere sul letto e lo guarda, anche lui serio in volto.  
«Non ti avrei mai permesso di tornare indietro. Mai. Ti avrei convinto a rimanere negli ultimi mesi di convivenza a Londra o avrei fatto in modo che ti arrivasse la lettera di congedo direttamente da me a Baker Street. E lo farei di nuovo, perché la scelta era questa o partire con te per l'Afghanistan, perché lo avrei fatto se tu non avessi desistito, sarei venuto con te e ti avrei seguito in capo al mondo ma sai, la carriera militare non è mai stata tra le mie vocazioni e preferisco di gran lunga il clima londinese al torrido clima afgano. Quindi metto subito in chiaro che non ci sarà nulla a separarmi da te. Né la morale, né l'opinione della gente, né il tuo immenso desiderio di andare a farti probabilmente uccidere dall'altra parte del mondo, e nemmeno il tuo desiderio di separati da me se un giorno lo vorrai. E ti avevo avvisato di questo. Quindi, John, non esiste più _la tua persona,_ ma esisto io che farò di tutto per tenerti al sicuro.» e Sherlock è talmente serio, i suoi occhi sono talmente brillanti anche nella penombra, che John si ritrova con la pelle d'oca su tutto il corpo e  non sa nemmeno il perché.  
Sherlock abbassa la testa e guarda le coperte sfatte, chiude le dita a pugno sul tessuto e rimane lì in silenzio, consapevole di aver esagerato e di aver solo rovinato ulteriormente la situazione.  
John si è congedato. Si è congedato _per_ lui e nemmeno lo sapeva. Come gli era potuta sfuggire una cosa simile? Stupido. Era un enorme stupido.  
«Voglio che me ne parli, Sherlock.»  
il consulente alza gli occhi dalle lenzuola e li posa sul dottore.  
«Voglio solo che me ne parli la prossima volta. Le decisioni vanno prese insieme quando si è una coppia, cosa che noi siamo, giusto per renderti partecipe della cosa, quindi mi dispiace ma lo ripeto: non esiste al mondo che tu mi tenga all’oscuro di cose simili e manovri la mia vita con sotterfugi del genere e, come vedi, avrei preso la decisione giusta anche senza determinati aiuti, se solo me ne avessi parlato.»  
Ma Sherlock non ne sembra convinto, così l’unica cosa che John si sente di fare e sospirare a pieni polmoni e scuotere la testa.  
«Pensavi davvero che me ne sarei andato lasciandoti solo?»  
Il consulente lo guarda per qualche istante, girandosi poi a guardare la camera e ricomponendo la maschera di finta indifferenza che usa di solito.  
«Non facevi altro che parlare di quanto andare in guerra ti avesse in qualche modo aiutato e delle vite che hai salvato e di quelle che vorresti salvare ancora e che ti senti in debito lo stesso verso i tuoi compagni e altre sciocchezze simili. Cosa avrei dovuto pensare? Che avresti rinunciato alla tua carriera che tanto ti soddisfa per venire a stare a Londra con me?»  
«Tu hai appena ammesso che avresti rinunciato alla tua, per me.»  
Sherlock per un attimo resta bloccato. Evidentemente il suo meccanismo interno deve essersi momentaneamente incrinato perché rimane semplicemente a fissarlo.  
John gli sorride benevolo.  
«Voglio conoscere tutto di te, Sherlock. Oltre queste quattro mura voglio vedere come risolvi i casi che Scotland Yard ti propone, voglio conoscere questo Lestrade e tuo fratello Mycroft e la sorella della signora Hudson. Voglio vedere come tieni in disordine la casa, perché questo è assolutamente ovvio da come tieni questo povero appartamento, dove tieni gli esperimenti e che esperimenti fai. Voglio vedere la carta da parati sui muri e aggiungere dei miei vestiti al tuo armadio, portando le mie cose a Baker Street per rendere il tutto anche casa mia. Voglio esserci quando non riuscirai più a controllarti e avrai una crisi e il lupo si mostrerà e allora dovremo rimanere chiusi in casa siccome non potrai uscire e allora saremo di nuovo solo io e te senza tutta Londra intorno, chiusi nell’appartamento con il lupo che non fa altro che starmi addosso e io che non riesco a fare a meno di coccolarlo. E voglio seguire i casi con te, perché sicuramente non avrai pensato di mollarmi a casa tutto il giorno o potrebbe essere la volta giusta che ti prendo a pugni e poi ti medichi da solo.»  
John si tira su a sedere e gli si avvicina gattonando sul letto, Sherlock lo guarda ammaliato e aspetta.  
Aspetta che John gli si avvicini del tutto e gli prenda la testa con la mano sinistra. Aspetta di vedere un sorrisino furbo nascere sulle labbra fini. Aspetta che gli occhi di John lo guardino in quel modo malizioso con cui guarda solo lui. Aspetta che John lo baci.  
E John lo fa.  
Sherlock allunga le braccia e lo stringe a sé, restituendogli il bacio con tutta la forza di cui è a disposizione e si lascia muovere da John, che lo fa poggiare con la schiena sul materasso e continua a baciarlo, sollevandosi solo per baciargli il collo, le clavicole, il petto.  
«Resterò con te. E per ora credo che questa sia l’unica certezza che ho nella vita, Sherlock. Quindi permettimi pure di non tornare in Afghanistan o di non allontanarmi da te ma…» alza gli occhi sul viso arrossato di Sherlock «Niente. Bugie.»  
Il consulente guarda gli occhi seri di John e _sa_ che non ha mentito su nulla. Sa che lo vuole davvero e che non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo. Non _adesso_ perlomeno.  
Allora annuisce. Annuisce e sorride perché John si è congedato per lui e andrà a vivere con lui a Baker Street e seguirà i suoi stessi casi e allora nulla ha più importanza.  
«Piccole bugie vanno bene?»  
John rotea gli occhi e gli si poggia addosso, di nuovo incurante del caldo.  
«Con piccole bugie cosa intendi?»  
E sorride nel sentire la risposta di Sherlock.  
«“Sherlock l’hai messa tu quella testa mozzata nel frigo?” Assolutamente no, John.»  
E John ride perché dopo mesi e mesi di convivenza con quell’uomo riesce ad immaginarsi benissimo un’eventualità simile.  
«“Sherlock, ho trovato un mozzicone di sigaretta nascosto nel bagno, è tuo?”» imita allora John (anche se Sherlock a questo punto sa che John l’ha trovato davvero e che ne pagherà le conseguenze dopo).  
«“Assolutamente no, è stato un cliente.”»  
John ride e si tira sui gomiti per arrivare alle labbra invitanti del consulente.  
«“Ma Sherlock, non abbiamo clienti da settimane ormai.”»  
Sherlock ghigna e solleva la testa.  
«“Allora vedi perché sono annoiato e mi tocca fumare?”»  
«“Allora bisognerà trovare un nuovo metodo per impegnare il tuo tempo.”»  
Si guardano, si sorridono e si incontrano.  
   
«Quello è davvero un teschio?»  
«Un mio vecchio amico. E con amico intendo…»  
«Non lo voglio nemmeno sapere, dove posso mettere la mia roba?»  
«Cari, se vi servisse, c’è una stanza in più al piano di sopra.»  
«Grazie signora Hudson, almeno saprò dove mettere tutta la roba inutile di Sherlock.»  
   
Sherlock e il lupo hanno trovato John e sono d'accordo sul non perderlo.  
Sherlock e il lupo stringono un patto.  
Sherlock e il lupo riescono finalmente ad andare d’accordo.  
 

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
[1] Lo so, sono una persona orribile. 3X03 battuta finale di Sherlock quando stringe la mano a John.  
   
Ed eccoci all’ultimo capitolo. Spero davvero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che non l’abbiate trovata troppo una castronata XD un po’ mi fa strano che sia già finita. D:  
Ora mi trovate anche su AO3 **<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/works> ** per chi fosse interessato :)  
Come vi avevo anticipato nel primo capitolo questa è nata come una one-shot tranquilla, per rilassarsi. Quando ho pensato alla trama stavo lavorando (come al solito, quando non si ha in mano uno stralcio di foglio e una penna e il cellulare è comodamente riposto nella tua borsa mentre stai guidando) e c’era la luna piena (e figuriamoci!) e l’atmosfera mi ha fatto immaginare un paio di scene, ovvero: Sherlock da lupo che gli entra in casa e John che se lo coccola, Sherlock che nota la ferita di John e John che gli dice che è lì per lui (e ancora una scena ma al momento non mi sovviene), al contrario invece ho dovuto eliminarne una che mi piaceva ma non avevo proprio idea di dove metterla perché si svolgeva durante la loro prima volta ma aggiungendola mi sembrava di rompere il ritmo (hai rotto il ritmo dell’Imperatore [cit]) quindi l’ho lasciata perdere : / non era nulla di tale, era solo Sherlock che leccava il naso di John e John lo riconosceva come un atto che faceva il lupo, infatti Sherlock si bloccava un attimo e lo guardava quasi spaventato. Insomma, un casino, anche se un po’ mi spiace u.u  
 **ermete** una volta mi ha chiesto di scriverle qualcosa su John licantropo e come avete potuto vedere da voi non ho fatto né John licantropo né ho usato effettivi licantropi nella storia, ma spero possa esserle andato bene comunque. XD  
Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui e aver commentato/aggiunto alle liste di EFP.  
I **ringraziamenti** più che doverosi vanno alle persone che mi hanno dato consigli e/o sostenuto. Quiiindi, ringrazio immensamente **Macaron** , **Ellipse** , **Hotaru_Tomoe** , **ermete** , **N o r a** e chiaramente **Yoko Hogawa**. Spero di non aver dimenticato nessuno. D:  
Alla prossima!  
   
-Papy <3 


End file.
